


Broken Spirit - Part 3

by SonicoSenpai



Series: Broken Spirit [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bondage, Demon Deals, Demons, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, I have it out for Konoe, M/M, Master/Slave, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Slavery, Unrealistic Sex, Violence, Written to work through issues, fiction as therapy, ooc and stupid behavior, therapeutic writing, unrealistic fiction, writing as therapy, written for therapy, written to work through emotional shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 12:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14309010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicoSenpai/pseuds/SonicoSenpai
Summary: Konoe didn’t escape those first bandits in the forest. They caught him and sold him to a strange place, where he now finds himself. Also, I’m not sure that Konoe is (literally) cursed in this fiction.Characters are not mine. They are from Lamento: Beyond the Void by Nitro+Chiral. BUT they may not act like they do in the game. I think some of them are going to be pretty mean in this fiction. So if you don’t like that kind of thing, (make sure you read my tags!! I didn’t just put them in for shits and giggles) maybe skip this piece.(Start with Part 1+2 of the Series if you are new to this.)Konoe finds himself recovering from the butler's assault, stuck in the Lord of Ransen's mansion. He needs to get a message to Rai and decides to ask Sebastian for help.





	1. Chapter 1

I’m in the bath by the time Sebastian returns—I made _sure_ not to fall asleep, which was difficult, but I was terrified of the punishment he’d inflict on me if I disobeyed his command. Plus, I remembered what he said about being able to save me from the lord of this castle. Plus frankly, I am in desperate need of his help. I need to get a message to Rai. I won't make it here for an entire week.

I’ve already suffered at this demon's hands, and I think I know what he desires. I realize I’m taking a risk in asking him to contact Rai, especially this second time, but there is no one else I can turn to. If I'm in luck, this demon might consider my fool-hardy courage a virtue, and _that’s_ what I’m counting on. While Kaltz looked at me with sympathy, he used me, and he has his own secrets. Plus, I may not even be able to _remember_ my experiences with him, if it’s what he desires. With Verg, there’s just  _no_ chance of getting help from him. Max has no power here, and he treats me with disdain and hatred anyway. So when Sebastian reenters my chamber, I’ve made up my mind.

“Please, sir,” I plead, “isn’t there a way you might get a message to my master?” I wrack my brain for anything I have to tempt a demon. “I have little of value. But anything I have—anything— _anything_  of mine,’’ and I do realize I’m naked and vulnerable as I make my plea, “I offer in exchange of getting a message to my master. Of course, I cannot make promises on his behalf, as I don’t know what his intentions were of leaving me here.” I flash my eyes seductively in his direction, under long lashes, gauging his interest. “But I fear for my physical safety before he returns for me. I’m in desperate need of healing, as I’m sure you realize. Also, I need protection. I will give you what I have—of my myself, of anything you desire—until his return. At that time, of course, I do belong to _him_ , and I can’t promise anything after that.”

I am aware I am offering to enter into a contract with a devil, but I don’t know how else to save myself at this point.

I add, “I realize my body is not my own, so I can’t offer anything permanent. I realize this temporary offer may not be of interest to you.” I look up to him after dropping my eyes in false modesty.

Sebastian’s eyes begin to glow red, and he reaches out and touches my chin. “You are quite mistaken, little one. Consider yourself under my protection. What is the message you wish to send to your master?”

A surprised utterance drops from my mouth. I’m genuinely shocked he’s agreed, but what exactly have I agreed to? “First, what are the terms of our agreement?”

“You’re in no position to bargain, are you? I made certain of it earlier.” His voice purrs in my ears. Did he plan for this? “Your message, little one? You only have _one_ chance. I am not a delivery service.”

“Um, it is, ‘Please, help me.’” I just hope it's enough.

He points a finger into the bathwater, and a light surrounds the tip, making the water heat up, but only the water surrounding my wounds—the marks on my skin, inside of my body, even my muscles. It burns and soothes, simultaneously, if such a thing can be imagined.

“Submerse yourself in the water, little one,” his low voice commands. “Go on. Under the water. Your head, too, for a moment.” He puts his hand on the top of my head for a moment, giving it a gentle nudge.

I obey and feel a sizzle in my throat as the water enters my mouth. My ass is truly on fire with the water’s contact, and tears of pain flow from my eyes once again. I bear it as best I can.

He lifts my head from the water, kissing my lips when I come up for air. I feel an extreme burning sensation on my tongue when his tongue touches mine, and I can't hold back a scream of pain. He gives a satisfactory murmur and holds me in place, however, continuing his kiss, not allowing me to pull away for a few seconds.

“This kiss seals our temporary contract until your mortal master returns. Should anything befall him within your lifetime, however, you will be mine. For eternity.”

His words send a frightening shiver down my spine. _What the hell?_ I didn’t have a choice! I’m sure I would have died without his aid. I’ll just have to make Rai stays safe—I’m sure I can ask him to kill me if I need to. Sebastian flashes those red eyes at me sharply, saying, “You wouldn’t dare.”

“You’d desire me even as an old cat?” I ask, surprised.

“Oh, your silver master has quite a price on his head, in both your world and mine. I’m sure he won’t last long. But even if he does live a long life—age makes no difference to me. I’m thousands of years old. What I desire is your _soul_.”

“I see,” I say, somewhat nervously and not very truthfully. I wonder briefly if the fact that I didn’t have a choice, or that I didn’t know the details of the contract has any bearing on its validity.

“It doesn’t,” Sebastian answers, reading my thoughts. “If he dies, you will be mine. That’s final. You might think of warning him, should he make it back here to rescue you, of course.”

“What?” I’m appalled to hear his comment. “ _You_ wouldn’t do anything to hasten his death, would you?”

“Meh,” Sebastian makes an extremely suspicious, non-committal noise. “I’m merely the messenger. Though if you’d prefer, I could find someone _else_ to deliver your message.” He eyes me evilly. “I know _several_ demons who have had their eye on that silver cat and who have been searching for him. I would happily give them his location. _If_ you’d rather I not go in person, that is.”

I’m stunned. Have put my master in danger with my own desperate plea for help? Have I just made _his_ situation worse, as well as my own?

“Sebastian, you _have_ agreed to help me, haven’t you?” I ask desperately.

“Oh, yes, I have.”

“You wouldn’t hurt Rai, my _true_ master, would you?” My voice is laced with fear and anxiety.

“Only if I had something to _gain_ from his death, wouldn’t you agree?” He eyes me again. I start to struggle out of the bath. “Wait! Wait a moment, the water hasn’t taken its full healing effect on you, little one. You need to stay put.”

I realize he looks truly upset when I try to struggle out of the bath. I wonder what that's about, suddenly, and if I might have bargaining power here after all.

“May I come with you, to deliver the message?” I beg. “ _Please_?”

Eyes glowing, he eyes me carefully. “I don’t think that will be possible.” 

“But I won’t be a bother—I promise I will keep up with you, and I won't get in the way.”

“Oh, but don’t you see? I’d lose my job if the Lord knew I let you escape.”

“Well, isn’t that being better than being killed by Rai?” I blurt out. “If you take me along, Rai will know you are trying to save me, and not just trying to take advantage. So please,  _take me with you_.” 

Sebastian stops for a moment. “So, what would stop him from slaying me on the spot, after he hears what I’ve already done to you?”

Good point, I think. “Perhaps because you’ve healed me? And because you’ve taken me to him? And I’d _beg_ him not to. I’d protect you.”

“Would you now? Why would you do that?” 

“Well, I figure it’s job security for me after Rai is gone, right? Isn’t it quite difficult for companions to find masters, once they've aged? If you want me for my soul, I am _guaranteed_ a place when he is gone, right?” I try to sound cheerful, and try to keep my voice from shaking.

“From what I’ve heard, you have already _two_ devils after you, other than me, as well two innkeepers.”

Two innkeepers? Who the hell is he talking about? Oh—Bardo perhaps? And who is the other one? Is he counting the brothel owner?

“Bardo is an old friend of Rai’s, like his father, almost. He will be gone long before Rai, I think. The other man is a brothel owner, I believe, and I wouldn’t count him as an innkeeper. At least, he’s the only one I can think of. I don’t want to have _anything_ to do with a brothel, and they won't want an old cat, either!”

“I actually wasn’t counting him—that snake. But I’m sure he’d take you, too. I was counting the man who hosted the both of you on your first night. I spoke to him, and he said he desired you as a companion after hearing the sounds that came from your room.”

“How the _hell_ do you know any of this?” I’m pissed. "It’s an invasion of privacy!"

“I’m simply one hell of a butler. This is how my lord does business, how he decides which companions he’d like to get to know.”

“I want nothing to do with your lord. He sounds like a total creep!”

“I will see what I can do to meet your request.”

“I also want you to give Rai my message and then leave him the fuck _alone_. If anything, help him return to me. I simply _must_ see him again.”

“I see.”

“I’m not sure you understand. I will _never_ forgive you if something happens to Rai, Sebastian. Never.”

“Hmm. I will see what I can do. I will make sure he receives your message. You, however, must _calm down_. This excitement is not helping the healing process in your body. I have plans for you later, and you must heal. So stay still and relax.”

"I just can’t relax if I think you will hurt my master!” This is true, but I'm really worked up in order to irritate the demon. I don't think he can tell the difference.

“I understand. I promise I won’t hurt him.”

“I can’t relax if I think you may send someone else to hurt him. I won’t heal if I think you won’t keep your word.” I maintain an extremely stubborn tone in my voice.

“Konoe. I won’t break my word. I promise you, both you and your master Rai will have my protection.” He strokes my ears gently, and his voice is soft. He's acting like he's calming an animal now.

“What? Really? Why? Why would you do that?” I'm keeping my body tense.

“If that is what is required to put you at ease. Then, yes. You need to be at ease. You must rest your body.”

“You would never lie about something like this, would you?”

“Konoe, devils do not lie. We live in a way that is true to our desires. Additionally, I _adore_ cats. To be honest, this is not my true form.” He touches his ears. “I wear these to fit in this household as a butler. Aren’t they cute?” He runs his hands along my ears once more. “Yours—in particular—these soft ears are particularly special. They give away your feelings so readily. They betray your emotions, even when you try to hide them. They blush—pink to nearly cherry red—when you’re embarrassed or shy—and I find that endearing. I can tell where your attention is, simply by observing your ears. They are simply enchanting! It’s possible I may have an ear fetish, in fact.”

I allow him to stroke my ears. It feels sort of good, actually. He’s right, as far as how much they betray my emotions. I still don’t trust those crazy red eyes of his, but what choice do I have, really? None! Plus, at least till Rai returns, it seems I may belong to him now, I realize with a heavy feeling in my belly. So I relax back in the water, letting it do its work.

“When will you deliver my message?”

“Why don’t you sit in the bath for a few more moments—wait till the water is close to body temperature—it shouldn’t feel warm anymore, and that is a sign that you’ve received all the healing benefits from it. Then, I’d like you to dry yourself and climb into bed for a nap, all right? In the meantime, I’ll deliver the message to your master? Have no fear.”

In a dark blur, the demon butler vanishes from my chamber. I’m shocked at the sight, as usual. I follow his commands to the letter—again because I’m afraid of the consequences of disobedience. I really do fear this demon and can’t believe I’ve entered into a contract with him. But I didn’t have a choice. 

I worry Rai won’t understand my message or understand its urgent nature, but I sincerely hope he will. I believe he will. I must believe he will understand it. I’m counting on it. I sink underwater one more time before getting out and drying myself off. Then I lie down on the bed as I was instructed, and I drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian returns, having delivered Konoe's message, and demands more from Konoe in exchange for sharing what he's learned about Rai's response.

I awake to a pair of glowing red eyes hovering over me. I have no idea how long they’ve been there. But there they are, scrutinizing my ears intently, it appears. Sebastian’s hands—I think they are his hands, at least—stroke my ears softly. I’m not sure why he is doing this, but he is. Over and over— he strokes my ears in long, soft motions. His hands feel soothing against my fur.

His movements aren’t what wakes me. He’s been petting me like this for a long time from how the nerves in my ears are buzzing. He occasionally moves a hand to my tail and pets it softly as well, very gently, using the same smooth, continuous strokes. It's hypnotizing, I have to confess. I almost want to close my eyes again and go back to sleep. It’s calming to something in my innermost being.

But he catches me when I open my eyes and sees I’m awake, so I can’t exactly pretend I’m asleep now. It takes a moment to remember what happened. Did I really contract myself to a devil? My soul feels strangely heavy, but I _need_ to verify that he got my message to Rai, that he fulfilled his part of the bargain.

I try to sit up, only to feel Sebastian pushing against my chest.

“Lie back, little one. You need your rest.” He is being uncharacteristically kind to me. He wasn’t like this earlier. What exactly does he have planned, I wonder?

I reluctantly obey—I have to, actually, since his strength far overpowers mine. But I insist on my question. “Were you able to contact him, my master? Did you give him my message? What was Rai’s response?”

“I was under no obligation to bring back a response. You only asked me to bring him a message. Not a response.” 

I feel my heart breaking in my chest, and tears spring to my eyes. “No. But he must have said something, done _something_ , __when you gave him my message. What did he say?”  
  
“Again, little one, that wasn’t our agreement. Don’t you remember? I said I was not a delivery service.”

“But—“ I struggle to find the most convincing words. “Just for my sake. Can’t you tell me how he seemed? Was he well? Was he healthy? He wasn’t hurt, was he? Did he understand my message? Do you think he will return to the castle? Is he close to the mansion?” I'm surprised to see Sebastian has returned already, and I have hope that Rai may even return by nightfall.

“Oh, little one. I travel _much_ more quickly than ordinary cats can, I’m afraid. He is at least two and a half days from here, and he hasn’t yet completed his task. You’ve just asked him to come home without completing his task, you realize.”  
  
A stunned sound drops from my lips. “Won’t you take me to him, so I can explain? Please?” I beg, my eyes brimming with tears.

“I think we discussed this matter already, didn’t we?” Sebastian continues toying with the fur on my ears. “Your fur is so soft, little one. It’s simply enchanting. No matter what spells I use, I cannot get my fur as soft as yours. Feel mine, here.” He brings my hand up to his ears to sample his own ears.

The tears in my eyes spill down my cheeks at this point, but I willingly touch Sebastian’s ears, and I touch them _gently_. I also bring my other hand up to his face, saying in as sincere a voice as I can muster, “Thank you for delivering my message to my master.”

Sebastian gives me a curious look. “Tears? Little one, you’re crying once again.” He seems genuinely surprised. “Why the tears? Do you really worry that much about your master?”

“Of course. I am connected to him, physically and more now.” I don't mention that he is the only one (well, aside from Bardo) who has treated me with genuine kindness in the past weeks.

“But he _purchased_ you. As a _slave_. You do realize that, don’t you? Your master _owns_ you as a slave. With me, you have a chance to live as a supernatural being.”  
  
“Oh, really? You don’t wish to simply _consume_ me? Consume my soul? I thought that’s what devils did with souls. Am I not simply food to you? Nourishment? To you, I’m not even a cat.” My voice is full of bitterness.

“You can’t _possibly_ know what you are to me,” Sebastian growls. “I’m _excessively_ fond of cats, as I’ve said.” He sounds almost offended.

“ _How_ , though? As food? You find us _delicious_?” I spit out, rather irritably.

“Not at all. I find you independent, charming, spirited, sexy, and irresistible. Hard to tame. No— _impossible_ to tame. Those other two devils, they think they know something about you—well, one _was_ a cat once, I suppose. Kaltz. I'll admit, _that_ one is interesting. I've had my eye on him. But the other, Verg, he knows _nothing_ of your kind. He sees you as food alone. That is _not_ how I see you at all.”

“Oh? Then how do you see me?”

“You’re _much_ more than food, of course. First, food doesn’t have such beautiful ears or such silky fur. I don’t think I could ever bring myself to eat you because I’d miss stroking these lovely ears.”I feel his hand stroke my ears once more, and honestly, it does feel strangely soothing. But the way he is stroking me feels a little strange. He’s making me feel like a pet—which, I suppose, to him, I am.

“Am I merely a pet to you?”

“I could live with that. In the days of Two Canes, I did indeed keep cats—your ancestors—as pets. They were a much smaller species, _even_ smaller than you if you can imagine." I try not to take offense at his statement. I'm _really_ not that small. "Perhaps you can live with me as my pet for the remainder of my days.” He sounds so nostalgic.  
  
That idea fills me with dread. “How long will you live?” 

“Oh, I’m a young demon yet, still in the days of my youth. I believe I have several thousand years left in me, if not more. Can’t you imagine spending your life like you did this morning, with me, for thousands of years? Not a care in the world? A world in which every physical demand is seen to? I would continue to heal you, plus you would soon become accustomed to my size and preferences, of course.”

“A _sex_ pet?” I’m a little appalled, unable keep my voice neutral.

“Well, isn’t that what you are _now_ , even to your current master? It's why you were purchased. It's why he _chose_ you.” His voice has the same tone as mine, his eyes glowing brightly. “Why is it so different when it’s with me? I am offering you eternal life, after all. I won’t even devour you unless you do something that displeases me.”

I hesitate a moment before opening my mouth.

“This is all hypothetical, of course, assuming Rai dies before I do, right?”

“Of course.”  
  
“And he was _healthy_ , in one piece, when you delivered my message?” I verify.

“He was.”  
  
“Is he coming here _now_?” I try my best to keep the hope out of my voice.

“That I cannot say. I didn’t stay long enough to learn his plans.”

An exasperated sigh comes out of my mouth. “How am I supposed to _not_ worry?” I look at his face. “ _How_? He could be injured on his way back. Would it have _harmed_  you in _any_ way to get a response from him? If only for _my_ sake? If you really cared, if you really liked _anything_ about me, you would have noticed the smallest detail—for me.” I realize I'm being manipulating, but he's a demon. I have to do something.

“Perhaps I _would_ have.” Sebastian looks at me, no smile on his face, eyes glowing. “But _perhaps_ I want something from you before I'll tell you.”  
  
“What?” I ask desperately. “What do you want from me?”

“Oh, I’m not sure.” Sebastian continues lounging where he is, stretching his body out on the bed next to me.

Wait. Doesn’t he have a job to do? Isn't he supposed to be a butler here? How can he be running errands all over the place, delivering messages, when he's supposed to be running the Lord of Ransen's household? Why is he even in here with me, anyway? Wasn’t he worried about losing his job earlier?

“Aren't you worried about your duties as a butler?” I ask. “Aren’t you afraid your boss will notice you’re not at your post?” I’m suddenly quite suspicious.

“Oh, I’m _very_ good at my job. I’m one hell of a butler!” That evil grin accompanies his favorite phrase every time I hear it from his mouth. “No one will miss me if I spend a little time in here with my _favorite_ little kitty. I find you simply  _irresistible_.”

“Well, we already spent _plenty_ of time in here together already. What else could you _possibly_ want from me?” I ask. I am a little concerned, actually, and I'm afraid I asked. I should have been a little more careful in how I phrased that question, I suppose.

“Honestly, I find it rather fascinating how you groom yourself. Perhaps you would groom me?” He glances away from me as he asks. I must have misheard his request.  
  
“Excuse me?” I look at him, wondering if he is serious.

“You know, just groom my fur like you do your own.” His voice sounds slightly unsteady as if he’s a bit nervous asking me to do this for him. It's a little disarming, hearing him ask like this.

“Do you mean like my regular grooming routine? How I groom my ears and tail? You want me to groom you?” I’m a little surprised that’s _all_ he wants. And didn’t he say that his ears and tail were part of a disguise and aren’t even real? What would be the point? Can he even _feel_ in his ears? Maybe I don’t want to know. I don't _need_ to know. Especially not if complying means he will tell me about Rai. “Right now?”

“Erm, yes.” Again, he sounds oddly nervous.

“And you will tell me about Rai if I do this?” I confirm, crawling a little closer to him. I’m still nude, but I don’t care. I will do this if it means I will find out even a _little_  more information about my master.

“Yes, of course.”

“All right, but I’ve never done this before. You’ll have to let me know if it’s uncomfortable.”

“Mm,” comes his aprehensive reply. His eyes close part-way, but he keeps them open just wide enough so he can observe what I'm doing. 

I start with his ears like I would my own. It’s _much_ easier to groom someone else’s ears, however, since you can lick them directly and not have to use your hands first. I use long, slow strokes, making all his fur lie in the same direction, leaving it perfectly neat. For a disguise, his ears look very real—they are attached to his head like real ears should be, and they even quiver under the touch of my tongue and fingers. I use my claws to get the fur combed down straight, just like I do my own, and he flinches a little when my claw accidentally hooks under the edge of his ear slightly. He definitely has feeling in them, it seems.

His fur is much finer than my own. He doesn’t have the same thick under-layer of white, downy fur that I have. His is fine, silky black, and it is easily groomed, without any knots, and it doesn’t hold much dirt or sweat. It’s done quickly, but because he seems to enjoy the process quite a bit, I don’t hurry and I go over the same area several times. I wonder, if this is a disguise, does he not know how to groom? Does he groom himself? Maybe he doesn't need to groom?

I use slow strokes of my tongue and my hands, and I make sure to do a thorough job with both ears. I also groom his tail, which is slightly embarrassing, I have to admit. However, he seems to enjoy it even more than he enjoyed having me grooming his ears, much to my surprise. Is this part of his disguise as well, I wonder? It takes less than ten minutes to finish—which is about what I usually spend on my own grooming, but I did a very thorough job.

When I’m done, I’m tired, but I have an _urgent_ need to groom myself, so I start my own routine. I ask between licks on my arms and hands, “ _Please_. I've finished and done as you asked. I’ve done a very thorough job, much better than I usually do for myself. _Please tell me about Rai._ ”

“Well.” Sebastian’s voice comes out a little gravelly. “That was surprisingly nice. It’s always been a dream of mine to be groomed by a cat—a _real_ cat. You've exceeded my expectations. Perhaps someday this will be a nightly routine of ours. I can’t _wait_."

I feel his arm snake around my waist and pull me in close, but I’m still trying to clean myself, and I really _need_ to do this _right_ _now_. I give a tiny little growl in protest, just a tiny one, to let him know I’m cleaning myself. I ask again, “Please, won’t you tell me about Rai now? I did what you asked, so _please_.”

“Oh, yes. I forgot. That silver cat. He was fine. Still tracking down his prey. He was hot on his trail, however, and seemed surprised to receive your message. His face registered shock, as I recall. He asked what your message meant, and I said, ‘I’m just the messenger.’”

Filled with disappointment, I swallow and then ask, “You didn’t tell him what’s been going on here?”

“Little one, you didn’t expect me to risk my life, did you? He might have _killed_ me if I’d told him that. What did you expect me to say? ‘Your companion has been raped while you left him in our safekeeping?’ ‘Your innocent kitten is on the brink of death, after having been beaten and raped by several demons and a brothel owner?’ Don’t you think he might have been upset?”  
  
“Well, he _might_ have been, but wasn’t he _more_ upset with you for not saying _anything_?”

“Frankly, he was more confused than angry, and I left before he could ask me too many questions.”

After a short pause, I get myself together and ask, “Do you think he will come to me?” My voice is now full of desperate tears, and I’ve stopped grooming myself. I don’t even _want_ to groom anymore. I’m so tired, and I’m full of longing.  I want Rai to come and take me away from here. 

I’m discouraged, and I don’t want to play word games with this demon anymore. I’m truly scared of him, and I know he wants something more from me, and I’m afraid he will want it before this evening.

Sebastian reaches out to pet me on the head again. "You did well grooming me, kitten. Thank you. Why don't you get a little more rest before this evening's activities?"

Inhaling, my breath hitches several times, and I try to hold back the sobs, but I lie down on the bed as I am told. Curling myself up, I hug my knees against my body, and I wrap my tail around myself tightly. I tuck my face into my the pillows, waiting for the demon butler to leave the room. As soon as I hear the door, I dissolve into tears.

 _Never_ have I felt so discouraged. I may have ruined my _only_ chance to contact my master, and it was at the cost of a contract with a _devil_. I may have put Rai's life in danger in the process. I have no way of knowing if he is safe, if he is on his way, if he knows I need help, or if Sebastian even delivered my message to him.

Sobs wracking my body, I cry until I have no tears left to cry, and until I exhaust myself. Eventually, I cry myself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Konoe wakes up to a visit from Max and Verg. Verg is furious with Konoe, since he’s heard of the deal he’s made with Sebastian. The two have come to get him ready for the evening’s festivities, and Konoe isn’t cooperative.
> 
> Warning: Non-con touching, groping, sex-magic from Verg in this chapter. Also a non-con blow job. Lots of unpleasantness.

I wake up to Max and Verg entering the chamber, and I can tell from his stature that Verg is _very_  unhappy. He stomps into the room unceremoniously, and making a _lot_ of noise, he marches up to the bed. He grabs my arm roughly and turns me over, pulling me close.

“What’s this I hear? You’ve made a contract with the fucking demon _butler_?” Verg growls. He grabs my chin and squeezes my cheeks. “Open your mouth. _Show me_.”

I pull away, turning my head, and he grabs my arm even tighter. “What do you think you’re doing? _Show me_ your tongue.”

“Mmm!” I start struggling for real like my life is on the line. I _don’t_ want him looking in my mouth. However, using his other hand, he plugs my nose.

“Stupid cat,” he mutters. Then he just waits, staring down at me, his strange green and gray eyes narrowed. Eventually, I _have_ to open my mouth, gasping for air, since he’s cut off my air supply. His hand enters my mouth, and he grabs my tongue—it feels disgusting—and he pulls on it, _hard_.

“Hmmm!” I mumble weakly in protest, tears of pain pricking the corners of my eyes.

“Where’s the bastard’s mark?” Verg looks for it, making me gag as he fondles my tongue. “Ahh—there we go, I see what he did now. He must have tricked you into thinking he could do something for you here. But you know, he holds no real power in this pl—tch! _Ouch_!”

I bite down hard on Verg’s fingers, using all of my teeth, as soon as I can without biting my own tongue. As soon as he pulls his hand from my mouth, he takes a swing at my face with his other hand, palm open, knocking me to the bed. I see stars from the impact, pain ringing in my ears. I’ve bitten my own tongue from the force of the blow and taste the metallic flavor of blood in my mouth. I’ve never been hit in the face before, and after that, I don’t _ever_ want to be hit like that again. But the way Verg was handling me was too much. I was gagging. I was afraid I might vomit.

He moves his body on top of mine, so quickly that I don’t even register his movement, pinning my hands above my head using only one of his, straddling my waist and holding my legs down with his own. He pulls my body to the side just slightly, enough to grab hold of my tail with his other hand.

“You are _out_ of control, little kitty. You have _no_ rights in this household, and your _only_ job is to _submit_. If I wish to examine any part of you, you will allow it without complaint.” I feel his hand moving to the base of my tail, pushing my fur backward uncomfortably. I feel blood dripping from the side of my mouth from the injury on my tongue, fear coursing through me in a wave. I had forgotten how large this devil is, and he is heavy and powerful when he is on top of me like this. All my struggles against him come to absolutely nothing—I can’t move an inch.

I hear something that sounds like the crackling of static electricity, and then I feel it—something akin to an electric shock—emanating from his hand shoots into the base of my tail. My entire body lifts off the bed from the power he’s released into me. At first, there is an extremely _painful_ sensation accompanying the shock—and I scream—but it is immediately followed by waves of something else, something _different_ from pain, more _luscious_ , more sensual. My dick gets hard, my nipples erect, and my breath quickens. I start to salivate, and I can’t breathe.

“What—what _is_ this?” I can’t describe this sensation. “What did you _do_ to me?” I’m all worked up, and I _hate_ feeling like this. “Make it _stop_!”

“No _way_ ,” Verg answers me, meeting my eyes with his strange, dual-colored gaze. “You must _submit_. Now, open your mouth like a good kitty, and show me your tongue.”  
  
I sigh—and a strangely sexual sound comes out, much to my embarrassment—and surprising myself, I open my mouth for his inspection. I feel myself blushing, heat flooding into my chest and ears.

“Good boy,” Verg murmurs. “Who knew you’d respond _so_ well to this kind of stimulus? I should have tried it yesterday instead of beating you!Although your ass was just _asking_ for it, its shape is just so perfect for that sort of activity. This would have been _much_ easier on your body, however.” He’s stroking my tongue with his fingers, running them over the singed burn Sebastian left on me earlier. I’m not gagging, strangely, just salivating grossly, helplessly.

“Ah, I see. It’s _temporary_. That’s good. Why don’t you kiss me, then?”

For some reason, I actually _comply_ with his request—without biting him—and I put my entire body into it. I’m straining to touch him, pulling against his hands and his legs restraining me against the bed. Since I can’t move my body, the only thing I can move is my mouth and head, and those I _do_ move, with gusto.

What is _happening_ to me? What did he _do_ to me? Why am I acting this way?

“Tsk,” I hear a disgusted sound from the other side of the room. It’s Max, judging me, from what I can tell.

“Oh ho, do I hear a jealous kitty over there?” Verg looks up from kissing me. “Are you jealous that this gorgeous boy is getting all the attention? You _poor_ thing. Maybe you need to take a turn as well, just to see what all the fuss is about. Come on. Try him out.”  
  
What? There’s no _way_ I’m going to kiss Max. Ugh— _no!_

Zap! I feel another shock at the base of my tail, and a surprisingly sexual sound, a lewd moan, comes from my lips. “Do you _like_ this feeling, little one? It feels _good_ , doesn’t it? It sure _looks_ like you’re enjoying it! No one has even touched your lower half, and _look_ at you!” 

Max comes into view, and I realize he isn’t a bad-looking cat. In fact, he’s quite attractive. He’d look even better if he smiled, I think, so I give him a smile, hoping he will return mine. He doesn’t. His gray ears and tail are shiny and well-kempt, and his blue eyes look intelligent. 

“Do you hate me?” I ask. I’m not sure where these words are coming from. I’m feeling very strange—probably as a result of Verg’s shocks, I’d guess. “Is that why you’re so cruel to me?” 

Verg keeps a firm hold on me, not allowing me to move from that spot on the bed. Keeping my arms pinned overhead, he moves to my side, entangling my legs with his own. This frees up the space above my face, and Max leans over me. His eyes sparkle when he looks down at me, but he looks _so_ haughty.

His finger reaches out to touch the earring in my ear, and he tugs it. It _hurts_! Then, he takes two fistfuls of my hair in his hands and climbs on top of me. Looking at me from above, he leans down to kiss me—and when our lips meet, he starts pulling my hair—softly at first, then harder and harder, as if he’d like to pull out both handfuls by the roots.

“Hmm—“ I protest, and when my mouth opens, he invades mine with his tongue, roughly. “Hmmpf!” I feel his tongue pushing down my throat, examining the place on my tongue where I’d bitten myself earlier, examining the burn mark from Sebastian. I don’t get a chance to submit to him because he's moving too quickly.

Slowly, he releases the handfuls of hair, but he continues kissing me, and he moves his hands to my body. I feel his hands slide over the back of my neck, tickling my arms and armpits—as they are being held down, I can’t defend myself, of course—and then down my sides, moving down to where my waist curves in.

I inhale through my nose and mouth since it feels like he’s trying to smother me with his kissing when he reaches my abdomen. I can’t help the sharp intake of breath when he gets there—caressing my stomach and belly like that—and then he grabs hold of my dick, which is so hard it’s leaking onto the mattress.

“So lewd,” are the only words I’ve heard him speak so far. That’s all he has to say to me. He kisses me more, all the while continuing to stroke me. I can’t help but respond—my body is responding out of my control, all on its own. I’m disgusted with myself that I’m reacting this way.

All the while the demon is holding me down, watching my reactions.

“You may have made a temporary pact with the butler, but only _I_ can make you feel like _this_ ,” Verg murmurs, and he sends another shock through my body, this one through my hands, which courses down my arms into my hips. It makes me lurch upwards, thrusting my hips up off the mattress, and I make a small, erotic, grunting sound, and press my body against Max’s, which is hovering above mine.

“Get down, you _animal_ ,” he whispers, pushing me back to the bed. “You are _much_ too eager. Verg, can’t you restrain him a little more? We still need to get him ready for this evening.”

Max lowers his head to my nipples, licking them, biting them, pulling them with his teeth. _Why_ is he doing this to me? And why am I _responding_ like this? Every time I feel that loathsome, wonton feeling rushing through me, another sigh comes out of my mouth, and my body pushes up against his. 

He lowers his lips a little more, licking my hip bones, holding my lower body against the bed, while sitting on top of my legs. I feel another shock from Verg course through my body, and I let out an immodest moan when his mouth and tongue wrap around my dick. He pushes his tongue against my slit—licking me, biting me—and I can’t _stand_ the sensation, yet my body responds just the same.

“Verg— _stop_ —Max— _please_ —stop—I can’t—“  
  
“Oy, oy—it’s too _much_ for the little kitty, isn’t it?” I hear Verg’s low voice whisper. “Are you about to _come_?” And another shocking wave of pleasure rushes through my body—it’s unnatural and salacious, immodest and obscene, and yet, I can’t get enough.

“Please— _please_ —stop this! Ah!“ Tears run down my face and white flashes before my eyes, and I come _hard_ —right as Max takes my dick out of his mouth.

The white liquid sprays scandalously over my stomach and chest—and I feel a warm sensation in my body—and I feel _another_ shock from Verg. Now, instead of the warm afterglow of the climax, my dick hardens once more. What _is_ this? What is _happening_ to me?  
  
I lose my breath as yet  _another_ pleasurable wave shoots through me. A sobbing sound comes out of my mouth when that wave hits me.

“We can’t have you showing up to your evening plans as though you’ve already _exhausted_ yourself, can we?” Verg whispers seductively in my ear. “I just thought you _might_ like a preview of what tonight is all about.” 

I _do_ feel exhausted—but my dick is hard again—and I don’t even get to relax even for a moment after that orgasm. I’m so frustrated, and the devastation is hard to describe! Tears pool in my eyes and Verg just smiles.

“Yes, _just_ like this,” his voice purrs, as he tilts my chin up to meet his strange eyes. “ _This_ the look I want our guests to see. I’m so tired of that rebellious fire that always shows up in your eyes. I want to see something softer, something _helpless_ , something _broken_. Stay _just like this_ for me, won’t you?”

I hardly notice him and Max getting me dressed—I don’t care about the indecent outfit they squeeze me into. It looks like a pair of tiny shorts that leave little to the imagination and a shirt of sorts, which covers my arms and part of my shoulders but is open at the chest.

After combing out my hair and tail, Verg stands me in front of the mirror. He sticks his tongue in my ear while pulling my chin up, forcing me to look at my reflection.

“Tell me, kitten,” he whispers softly into my ear, “Do you even _recognize_ yourself? You look like some sort of sex god, waiting for your followers to bow down at your feet, ready to be _worshipped_. Tonight will be a new experience for you—I think you’ll enjoy yourself _if_ you allow yourself to relax into your new role.” 

I feel his hand grabbing the base of my tail again. I can’t help starting, flinching for what’s about to come, and my ears flatten against my head, my tail bristling.

“Ooooh—are you going to tell me you don’t _like_ this feeling? That you don’t _enjoy_ this feeling? Do you experience this _differently_ from other men?” He pulls me into his chest. “Your body is betraying you if you’re going to try to deny yourself this enjoyment.” 

I feel the electric shock flowing through me—and I cry out from the initial painful feeling—and it changes into waves of pleasure flowing through my body, which changes my painful cry into a longing, yearning sigh. 

But I don’t _want_ this. I didn’t ask for this. I want _Rai_. Where is he? Two days away still? No, less now. It’s been an evening since he got my message, I hope. I try to get my willfulness to return, that fire in my soul, my rebelliousness, but I can’t. I want to give up.

“See now, little one,” Verg hisses in my ear. “That kind of sigh can’t be faked. I know desire when I hear it. I bet right now, you’re trying with everything you’ve got to get that resentful, willfulness back, and you just _can’t_ do it. These feelings of desire are just _overwhelming_ you, huh? So just go with the flow, let yourself _enjoy_ the feeling. Come, fall into my arms. Just relax. I want to see what happens when you just let yourself go.” 

The tears pooling in my eyes overflow, spilling down my cheeks, dripping onto Verg’s chest. He leans down, and, to my horror, he licks them off my face.

“Delicious. They taste so sweet. You can cry if you want to. You look so pretty with tears sparkling in your eyes. Come now, little kitty. Let’s go have some fun.”

“Please!” I beg, digging my heels in, stiffening my body. “I don’t _want_ this!” 

“But you _do_!” Verg replies. “Can’t you _feel_ it?” He grabs me—my crotch—rather abruptly and shockingly—pulling a shocked and pleasured moan from my throat. “See what I mean? Don’t you want someone to _take care_ of this for you? _Once_ is just _not_ going to be enough for you—not tonight. Or... do you need some more _encouragement_?”

I look at his eyes when he says this, and those gray and green eyes have narrowed viciously. They frighten me, making my stomach flip nervously. I lift up my feet up to obey him, intending to follow him—but before I can, I feel another electric shock—this one applied _directly_ to my crotch.

I fall to my knees. A pained scream fills the air that must have come from me, and fresh tears spill from my eyes. That electric shock lights up my entire, ultra-sensitive groin area, burning me, making all the blood from my head rush to that area, and then sends luscious waves of pleasure through the rest of my body. I’m so close to another orgasm I can’t tell if I actually am climaxing or not. 

I look down, and my knees are trembling, my entire body is shaking, and I don’t feel any fluid except for my tears, and my dick is rock hard still, obviously straining painfully against the fabric of the shorts. I touch myself with quivering fingers, and it’s _painful_. I look up angrily at Verg.

“Why did you _do_ that? I was about to obey! I was following you! I was moving!”

My anger dissolves into hopelessness and fear when I see the look on his face. He looks pleased—no, more like _overjoyed_. His eyes wander from my face down my body to my erection. He grins lasciviously.

“I’ve always _wanted_ to know what would happen if I applied that technique _directly_ ,” he can’t keep the glee from leaking through into his voice. “I find the results rather thrilling—but you don’t look very comfortable. We’d better get going.”

He grabs my arm, pulls me up to stand, and starts down the hall to the dreaded ballroom. 

“Does it hurt to walk?” His voice still is filled with happy eagerness, but there’s a fake concern in his tone. “Let me carry you if it hurts.”

I don’t even get a chance to answer. He sweeps me off my feet, bridal style, and carries me the rest of the way. I feel his hand on my ass, feeling me up as he walks.

“Did that butler use healing magic on you? You seem in remarkable shape compared to how you were the other night. I mean, we did leave you alone for a day—but then that butler demon took you, and I know he wouldn’t have been gentle. How’s your tongue, by the way? Still burning? That butler is a huge fan of fire.”

I feel my tongue in my mouth, and it feels strange and foreign. I murmur quietly, a non-committal sound that is a response all the same, for fear of displeasing Verg and earning myself another shock. 

“I sure hope for your sake he leaves your current master alone. That demon has the _serious_ hots for you, and I mean, he’s _obsessed_. Sebastian has a commitment here—at least for a little while yet. But if something happened to your master, you could stay with us till his term comes to an end. I sure wouldn’t mind seeing more of you.”

 _How much more of me could he_ possibly _see?_ I think to myself bitterly. And then suddenly, I gasp, remembering that demons can read thoughts, especially when laced with emotions like bitterness and anger.

Verg laughs. “Oh ho—I think I sense some of that rebelliousness of yours coming back again, little kitty. That’s not good. Do you need a little _reminder_ of tonight’s theme?”

“N-no!” I cry desperately, squirming in his arms, trying to escape. “I’m _sorry_! I only meant—you’ve seen me naked, bleeding, and humiliated—that’s all—what _else_ is there of me to see?” 

“I’ve yet to see you _submit_ , little kitty.” The hand that has been grabbing my ass moves to my tail once more, and I prepare for the worse, tightening my body desperately. “What are you _doing_?”

Verg suddenly stops, setting my feet on the ground, pressing me up against the wall, pinning my arms over my head, keeping his other hand against the base of my tail, his body against mine.

“See, your problem is that you _tense_ up right before. Try _relaxing_ first. I’ll wait. _Do it_. Just _relax_.” Verg waits.

I don’t trust him. I can’t relax. It will hurt even more! 

He takes his hand off my tail for a moment and smacks my ass, _hard_. The sound echoes in the hallway. Are my shorts leather, perhaps? The thought floats through my mind absently, probably trying to distract myself from the pain. The sound was _so_ loud!

“So, little kitty. We can do this the _easy_ way or the _hard_ way. It’s your choice. I can either smack that cute little ass of yours until you submit your will to mine—which I _know_  is gonna hurt you like _hell_ and take a _long_ time since you’re so damn _stubborn_ — _or_ you can just _relax_ your tight little body on your own. Which do you choose? Either way, you’re _going_ to relax.” 

I pause for a moment, and while I’m considering, he smacks me again, this time even _harder_ , and I cry out. 

I look up at him, tears in my eyes. I complain, “I was _just_ trying to decide. It’s hard to trust you.” I strain against his hold on my arms. I want to rub my ass!

“Well, there _are_ some things I know about. Sex is one of them. You could say I’m the _expert_ , as the devil of _pleasure_. Would it help you decide if I told you those shorts are coming _off_ if you decide on the hard way? And that I’ll drag you into the ballroom, which is _full_ of other cats, who will _watch_ if you choose the hard way?”

A small horrified sound leaks from my mouth when Verg says these words. 

“Um, ok. Give me a moment,” I say. He’s made the decision simple. “I’ll choose the easy way. Let me try to relax.”

“ _Good boy_. Close your eyes,” Verg suggests, his voice low.

I obey. I feel his hands on my ears. He touches them in the same way that Rai does—I know now it’s because he’s watched Rai do it, but it still feels nice, like Rai’s touch. I take a deep breath and concentrate on the touch. My body stops shaking, and I start to relax. I sigh softly, sinking into the feeling, imagining in more detail that it’s _Rai_ touching me—imagining he’s here.

Then, I feel a touch on my tail. I imagine that’s Rai, too. I keep myself relaxed. The shock doesn’t come right away. There’s a gentle massage on the base of my tail, and it feels surprisingly good. Not relaxing, per se, but pleasing. The feeling on my ears still feels good, too. I feel a light kiss on the tip, and it gets pulled in between Verg’s lips. While my brain _knows_ it’s Verg, I keep imagining it’s Rai. I keep his face in my mind, and I stay relaxed.

Suddenly, the shock comes to the base of my tail. It feels _completely_ different than before. It feels good, though powerful, like a very strong wave of pleasure running through my body. When the smaller waves of pleasure follow it, my sighs are much more intense—loud and indecent, echoing in the hallway—but I don’t care.

Verg takes my mouth—and I keep my eyes closed, pretending it’s Rai. He doesn’t kiss like this, though. Verg’s tongue is weirdly long and thin, but it feels good, invading my mouth. I _allow_ it, I allow him to stroke his tongue over mine, stroking his tongue against my teeth, and I _submit_. The waves of pleasure don’t get weaker, either. They seem to _increase_ as he’s kissing me. I moan into his mouth as he’s kissing me.

That makes him pull me closer, taking me into his arms more strongly. I feel his hands move from the base of my tail to my ass, stroking me, stroking the back of my thighs, stroking my lower back, pushing me closer to his body. I feel his dick, which is also hard, pressing into my belly as he leans down to kiss me.

He keeps my hands pulled above my head, restrained so I can’t move, I can’t touch him. It’s just as well—I’d become more aware that he isn’t Rai if I touched him, I suppose.

When he finally pulls away, his pupils are blown wide, and he looks like a different creature. His fangs are showing, his claws are drawn—I didn’t notice he even had claws before—why are they drawn now? Isn’t that an aggressive stance? I don’t understand. His wiry tail is flipping back and forth wildly—which I’ve never really noticed before. He scares me—looking like a wild animal like that, and I pull away from him as much as I can, but he doesn’t release my arms. I don’t say anything, because I’d have to admit he was _right_. It really _does_ hurt less if I relax.

He looks at me curiously, with a slightly confused look on his face. Is he looking _thoughtful_? 

“There’s something about you,” he says. “I can see now why the silver cat and the demon butler are fascinated.” The tone of his voice is so different than before. It frightens me. He drops my arms, and I pull away, as far as I can without being completely out of his reach or attracting his attention. I’m shaking in fear, and I don’t want him to notice.

I look at him a little more closely, but askance, so he won’t notice. Is he interested in me _that_ way, too? The _last_ thing I want is the attention of another demon. Although—would he protect me in this place? If he would, perhaps I can use his interest...

He pulls me along to the next set of double doors, which he opens with a flourish, and we enter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Verg brings Konoe into the ballroom for an evening of pleasure—3rd person POV. Konoe freaks when he sees the table he was beaten on and a huge group of people, and the evening of pleasure quickly spirals into an evening of “training” and pain.
> 
> Warning: non-con punishment, whipping, rape, restraint

All heads turn toward the double doors when the devil of pleasure throws them open and enters. Tonight, he has an unusual creature on his arm, and the guests of the lord take notice. Usually, the devil of pleasure is the center of attention—you cannot take your eyes from his well-built figure, your nose is drawn to his powerful scent, as if he is in the peak of heat, and his deep voice is sensual, rumbling in your bones when he speaks.

But tonight, the small creature holding his arm captures even Verg’s attention. He sparkles with life, with sensuality, and with something else, making the guests‘ mouths water, their bodies sweat and turn to his direction.

Is he really _just_ a cat? Or might he be a demon or a mythical figure of another kind? He doesn’t have the same dark aura as Verg—he glitters like an angel might. He has strangely large ears for a cat—white, fluffy, tipped with gold. His tail is similarly fluffy, lush, and white with a crooked golden tip, which restlessly lashes back and forth. His large amber eyes are glassy and hazy, pupils blown large, framed with long, dark lashes.

Shimmering ash blond hair floats about his shoulders, which are covered by his shirt—if you can call it a shirt. It’s a black, barely-there number, which covers about three-quarters of his arms, a little of his back and keeps his chest bare and on display. His black leather shorts are impossibly tight and short, riding low on his hips and leave little to the imagination. In addition to being a rather petite cat, he has a lean and muscular build, the muscles well-defined in his torso and abdomen. There’s a tempting, small, soft tuft of fur at his navel, above the waistband of his shorts, in the same ash blond shade as his hair. He is currently barefoot, and despite his indecent clothing, he looks child-like and uncomfortable, and terribly desperate.

Shockingly, a diamond sparkles in his ear, indicating his status as a companion. Between the piercing, the cuffs on his wrists and ankles, plus the collar on his neck, it’s obvious he must be someone’s property. Some lucky cat _owns_ this wonderful creature, which increases the envy in the room tenfold. He looks _impossibly_ young and innocent, yet at the same time so incongruously sensuous—his lips swollen, as though he’s already spent the early evening in some salacious activity, his eyes full of longing and need.

When the guests drop their eyes to the front of his tight shorts, they can see he is already incredibly erect, straining uncomfortably against the fabric. His eyes occasionally dart up to Verg’s face in an adorable pleading glance, in between scans around the room, as though he is searching for someone.

Sure enough, it’s the _butler_ who makes eye contact with him, and there’s a spark of anger between them, causing the delicate creature to startle and droop his tail in fear. The guests watch their interaction with curiosity, as the smaller creature starts with confusion as the butler makes his way across the room toward the pair in the doorway. Should the kitten hide behind Verg? Grab his arm? Make a run for it? Stand his ground?

It’s obvious the kitten is caught in between the two larger cats, having no idea what to do, and Verg is pleased. In a loud voice, Verg addresses the butler, “Sebastian, I see you’re trying to increase your influence around here. You can do no such thing. You have _no_ authority.”

“Ah, but in fact I do,” the butler’s smooth voice returns. “Unhand my property. I can smell you on him, and it _disgusts_ me.”

“He’s not your property. He’s been loaned to this estate. You’ve no right to contract with him.”

All the while, the smaller cat cowers between the two giants, unsure of what to do, where he should even look. Even the guests across the room can see the poor kitten quivering, and his trembling is incredibly sensuous. They can’t help imagining the creature trembling like that beneath the touch of _their_ fingers.

Every time the devil and butler glance in the small cat’s direction, he casts his eyes down, long lashes glistening. _Are those tears? Is he crying?_ The guests are moved.

As the argument between the two cats increases in volume, the posture of the small cat gets lower and lower to the ground. One of the guests can’t _stand_ it, and he butts in.

“Excuse me,” the guest with gray striped ears and black hair interrupts. Both large cats stop their argument and look up. “Your argument is making this beautiful young creature extremely uncomfortable. I’m sure I speak for everyone in this room when I say I’d rather not see him put on the spot like this. Perhaps you’d like to take your argument outside. I’m happy to keep an eye on your companion in the meantime, if you like.”

“ _Would_ you now?” Sebastian says, his voice hissing. “What would you know about it?”

“I’m sure you’re an honored guest of the lord,” Verg says, “but you can’t _handle_ this little fellow here.” He presses his hand at the base of the small cat’s tail, and what looks like an electric shock goes through him, an absolutely indecent sigh falls from the innocent-looking mouth.

“Oh my gods,” another guest sighs.

“What _is_ he?” One of the other guest asks.

“He _can’t_ be a cat. He doesn’t _smell_ like a cat.”

“I _thought_ he was the gold creature we saw yesterday, but he’s a different companion, isn’t he?”

“What does he do?”

“Will you show us?”

The crowd gathers around, pushing around Verg and the small creature.

“Not too close, now,” Verg cautions self-importantly. “He needs his space. He hasn’t been properly trained yet, and he needs to be restrained.”

“Ah—I see.”

“I don’t want to wait—hurry up!”

The voices and demands fill the room, and the small creature looks terrified and overwhelmed.

Verg roughly grabs his small arm and drags him to an all-too-familiar table, and the small creature cringes. He starts to resist, and Verg says fiercely, “Remember what I said earlier about the easy way and the hard way? It is still valid.”

The small cat is breathing hard and freezes. He can’t decide whether to obey. Looking at that table and the restraints, remembering the punishment he received while attached to it the last time he was in this room, he _cannot_ submit.

In a small voice, full of tears, he protests, “You _said_ it would be different today. You told me today would be _different_! I _can’t_ repeat that again.”

“Oh, he’s so afraid.”

“He’s crying!”

“Don’t cry, little one!”

“But his tears are so sweet!” The voices are flooding his ears, making them twitch.

“Are you choosing to disobey me, Konoe? You’re choosing the _hard_ way?” Verg speaks in a threatening voice.

Konoe looks to the butler, who is attending to the guests. “Sebastian! Can’t you help me?”

“I’m sorry, sweet thing, I’m otherwise engaged. I’d recommend you obey.” The butler is nonchalant, his previous argument with Verg forgotten, doing his job serving drinks to the guests.

“...” The tears glistening on the small cat’s eyes flow down his cheeks freely, and a sob hitches in his chest.

“I’ll take that as a _yes_ , then,” Verg grabs the gorgeous kitten by the arm, harshly.

“Ah! What are you going to do?”

“No, don’t hurt him!”

“Not too rough!”

“Yes, be rough! Spank him!”

“Strip him!”

Verg forces him against the table, and Konoe’s stomach heaves. He can’t even _look_ at the table without feeling ill. His entire body shakes from head to toe. Verg pushes him over it, easily bending him in half. He attaches Konoe’s wrist cuffs to the restraints.

“Keep in mind, the punishment is all _you_ ,” a voice growls into his ear. “I wanted to enjoy a _pleasant evening_ with you, but would you _submit_?” A hand at the base of his tail zaps another wave of sharp pleasure into his hips, making Konoe sigh and moan lewdly, drawing a sound of admiration from the crowd. “ _No_ , you wouldn’t. So a _punishment_ it is!”

Just as casually—as if this were something he does every day, Verg unbuttons Konoe’s shorts, fondling him, making him sigh with longing—and feeling terrible shame. In a single smooth motion, he strips them down to his ankles and pulls them off his body, making him gasp—along with many of the guests in the room, who admire his ass—and his throbbing erection.

Konoe’s face heats up, but he doesn’t have a chance to really consider his embarrassment, because he feels the smooth touch of Verg’s riding crop pressed up against his bare thighs, and he is overcome by fear.

“Mmm—n-no,” Konoe cries—truly _sobbing_ —before Verg lets the the first blow fall. “ _Please_ , no.” He’s begging pitifully. He brings his legs together closely, protecting his private parts, but also lifting his ass up higher off the table, displaying it, making it an easier target for Verg. Konoe doesn’t know what to do. “ _Please_.”

For a moment, the crop just rests against his ass. And then, in a fast motion, it whips back against his skin, making a loud noise, and sending stinging pain into his cheeks. Konoe cries out loudly and is reminded of the shame he experienced at the auction house. Verg rests the crop against his ass after that first blow.

“That was a _beautiful_ cry, Konoe. Count for me. To twenty. We will see if you will learn to submit afree this.”

Konoe hears the crowd muttering on his behalf—it’s too many, can he do it, the poor thing—but also, he hears other jeers—look at that ass jiggle, my gods it’s beautiful, let’s see some more! _Who are these people?_

Whack!

“One!” Konoe shouts through tears, in absolute misery, as the pain of the whip tears through his body, stinging his legs, his thighs, making him stand on tiptoe to try to escape it.

Whack!

“Two!” Konoe barely manages through the second blow. _I’m not sure I can make it to ten, much less twenty._

The blows keep coming: the ones against his thighs and sit spot stinging worse than the ones against his ass, but he _finally_ makes it to twenty, still sobbing and crying. And when he’s finished, Verg grabs his tail again and sends another luscious shock through his body—making him moan lasciviously. The tears won’t stop falling, and he can’t control his sobs, even through that moan.

“You did well, sensitive kitty,” Verg whispers, rubbing his red behind. The butler has been watching, unhappy and unamused. He meets the kitten’s eye and makes him flinch with his gaze alone. _Am I going to get it again when I’m alone with him later? What have I done?_

“Now. Let’s see your palms. They are next.” Verg walks to the other side of the table.

“My palms?” The kittens voice is so small, almost hoarse, from crying, but the terror is present in the tiny echo.

“Your palms. Open your little hands like the good, _obedient_ kitty I know you are.” Verg rests the riding crop against the table. “Oi, hang on, _this_ isn’t going to work.”

Quickly, Verg releases the restraints from his hands, so the small cat can hold his palms out. He trembles with fear, knowing what’s coming.

Tears drip from his face to the floor.

“Please, _please_ ,” comes a small begging voice. “Please—I will obey— _please_ —I will submit— _please_!” Tears are squeezed through his tightly closed eyelids.

“Verg, isn’t that enough?”

“Come, come, now. Not for our sake!” More voices pipe up in the room

“Oh, it isn’t for _our_ sake. It’s for _his_. It’s for his _training_ ,” Verg explains. “He has to learn to submit his will to that of his owner. Well, and partly for your sake, too, I suppose. I’d hate for him to scratch you or bite you while you’re fucking him, right? Come on, now, let’s see those palms, and count for me.” His voice is almost friendly.

Whack!

A scream rips from the small creature’s lips as he tries not to pull his hands away from the blow but keep them steady, like he did at the auction house. Konoe is still bent over the table, displaying his naked, striped ass and thighs, arms out straight in front of him.

“One,” comes the ever-so-quiet voice, spoken thickly through sobs.

Whack!

“Two.” A grunt, and the crowd watching the kitten fighting his instincts to pull his hands back from the next blow.

Whack!

“Three.” The pain spreads into his fingers and claws, pooling there with a heavy ache, burning, stinging. 

“Keep your hands out straight and still, or I’ll start over!” Verg says sternly, making the small cat jump. He lifts his hands up, as if offering a sacrifice, dropping his eyes to the table, tears flowing freely.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers, broken, in submission.

Whack!

The room is filled only with the sound of the swishing of Verg’s riding crop, the thwacking sound of it slapping against the palms of Konoe’s small open palms, and a teary-filled count—all the way to twenty, which ends in a breathy sob.

“Good job. Well done, sensitive kitty,” Verg says, after walking back to the other side of the table, rewarding the small creature with another shock to his tail. He firmly pulls Konoe back up over the table on his stomach restraining his wrists once more, stroking his back as if in comfort. “See, had you just obeyed me at the start, we would have avoided this entire ordeal. I don’t mind so much—you’re beautiful when you cry.”

He moves his hands from Konoe’s back down to his ass and tail, rubbing between his cheeks, and Konoe presses his legs together quickly, trying to dodge Verg’s touch.

“And yet you _still_  dare resist me?” 

The small body freezes in fear, unsure of what to do. His tight body tries to relax, and instead, Konoe opens his legs a little, lowering his hips and head against the table. His knees are shaking, his ass and thighs covered in beautiful red stripes, ears folded back against his head.

“This kitten is experiencing a rather intense first heat,” Verg explains. “He can’t seem to get enough, no matter what we do. We need some expert help here. I’m the devil of pleasure, and no matter what I do, he won’t submit to me. Strangely, he’s rather attached to his master, who is out of town at the moment. But he’s obviously in pain. Is anyone here who can help him? Do I have any volunteers?” 

Verg keeps his hand between Konoe’s cheeks, massaging gently, letting his fingers casually slip inside him. It’s cold, but Verg uses his special lubrication trick to make Konoe less self-conscious and more relaxed, and he honestly is exhausted from the whipping. Plus, he can’t fight with his sore palms. His hands throb to the beat of his heart. 

Tears are still hot on his face, and so Konoe submits. The small cat doesn’t even look up when the first cat comes up to fuck him. It’s the the first guest with grey striped ears who spoke up on his behalf—he’s been salivating over him since he first entered. He intends to be gentle, but ends up taking him hard. Konoe couldn’t say whether the experience is enjoyable, even though he climaxes. He feels it—but the pounding he takes is akin to the throbbing in the pain of his hands, the pain in his heart. Still, Konoe reacts, moans and sighs like the guests would expect. He’s broken, and he’s submitted. Verg sends yet another recharging jolt through his body afterward, so he can service another guest right away, much to his dismay.

His heart feels like it might burst, he feels so used, and fresh tears fall, and Sebastian gives him an extremely evil look, as though this was all _his_ fault— _his_ fault for falling prey to Verg.

In total, six guests fuck the magical creature to their heart’s content, and at the evening’s end, Verg detaches him from the table. Konoe is unable to walk on his own, his knees shaking, his legs collapsing. 

The butler approaches Verg and mutters, “What have you done? You’ve overdosed him a second time? What a fool!”

Peeling Konoe’s small, bruised body off the floor, holding gently him in his arms, Sebastian carries him back to his chamber to run a healing bath for him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian helps Konoe heal and recover from the evening's activities. Konoe learns some stuff about Karou and the food shortage there.

I can’t even _look_ at Sebastian while he’s carrying me and my disheveled clothing back to the room assigned to me. This evening’s activities were more painful than the first evening’s, and I’ve only been here three days. Or has it been only two? I’ve lost count. I don’t know if I missed a _full_ day or only an evening. I hope and pray to the good goddess Ribika that it’s been three, and that my true master is on his way back to rescue me from this place.

On the other hand, I made a pact with the devil who is carrying me, and he was in the room the _entire_ time this evening, simply watching while pain and suffering were inflicted upon me. He swore to _protect_ me in this place, and yet he did _nothing_. He’s opening the door to my chamber now, placing me gently on the chaise. I feel nauseated sitting on this chaise, remembering what happened the last time I was placed here, but I don’t move a muscle. I _can’t_ move. I can’t do _anything_.

I lift my head to watch as he runs a bath, and then he walks back over to me. He opens his mouth to speak, and his voice is surprisingly calm, purring softly.

“It looks like your body is growing used to our treatment here. You won’t require quite so much healing this time. Fortunately for you, you’ve made a friend here in this place, and I will heal your injuries. Let me help you into the water.”

He gently removes what’s left of my torn shirt—my shorts were removed long ago, before the first guest “had” me, I’ll say. I feel disgusting. I’m dripping with fluids—my own, Verg’s aphrodisiac, the semen from six guests. Surprisingly, there isn’t any blood. Perhaps this is an effect of Verg’s little trick?

Sebastian lifts me into the bath water, which stings my skin, bringing tears to my eyes. I hold back my sobs, however. I’m not speaking right now, afraid of what might come out of my mouth. I must comply. I need to be healed. I must not displease this demon. I feel ill like I might vomit. Should I perhaps speak up?

Like last time, Sebastian dips a finger into the water, and it starts heating up—again, only in the places in which I’m injured. My thighs burn terribly, where Verg’s crop struck me multiple times, my ass burns, my insides— _gods_ —I think I might die from this pain. I wince, tears continue to fall. The pain wraps around my hips, into my stomach and groin. My legs are visibly shaking, making waves in the bathwater.

“Your hands,” Sebastian reminds me almost gently, a strange excitement in his voice. I’m gripping the sides of the tub for support and also to keep myself steady. “Put them in the water.”

Oh—that’s right. I’d forgotten about them. I release them from the sides of the tub and look at my palms for a moment. The skin is bruised and torn, my claws are half-drawn from the pain of the healing water. I slowly pull them under the water’s surface, but it burns so much that I _immediately_ pull them out with an audible yelp.

“Konoe, kitten,” Sebastian says, meeting my gaze with his intense red stare. “Your hands will not heal unless they go under the water completely.”

He grabs my wrists roughly and pulls them underwater, and I scream. The water feels hot—scalding hot—against the stripes on my palms. The healing feels worse than the initial whipping! The pain creeps up into my arms, reaching nearly to my elbows, and all the way out to my now fully-drawn claws and fingertips, filling them with blood.

Tears cloud my vision, but not so much that I don’t notice the utter look of delight on the face in front of me. Terror crawls up my spine at the sight. I’m utterly frightened by Sebastian. Does he _enjoy_ seeing me in this kind of pain? Is _this_ why he didn’t step in to save me earlier? _What kind of monster is he?_

“The kind of monster you made a contract with, kitty-kitty,” he answers my unspoken thought, and I inhale sharply through my tears. Shit! I’d forgotten he can read my thoughts, especially when laced with so much emotion—fear, in this case.

“I-I-I,” I try to find an excuse, _any_ excuse, to get me out of further punishment, but the words won’t come. My body is in searing pain, my mind in disarray from terror—no one can function when fear has taken hold like this. “B-but I didn’t m-mean…”

“I know _exactly_ what you meant.” His voice is calm, cool, and collected. “I also saw how you responded to Verg’s ministrations and how you led on all those cats back there. You _like_ being the center of attention, don’t you? You _enjoy_ performances like that. I think you may have _earned_ the treatment you received this evening—your proud behavior is what got you where you are right now.”

“Wh-what? What d-do you m-mean?” I have no idea what he’s talking about, and I’m stunned by his words. I know he’s upset with me—I knew he’d be upset with me because of Verg, but I can’t very well control who comes into my room at this house. I manage to defend myself. “I c-can’t j-just lock my door, can I?”

“That isn’t what I’m talking about,” Sebastian says. “I’m talking about the fact that you _enjoyed_ it when he touched you. You _enjoyed_ those shocking sensations. You relaxed into them this evening, which is a change from what you have been doing. Everyone in the room noticed. The evening would have been _very_ different had you simply obeyed his request, by the way. You would have avoided the punishment I’m currently healing and simply been fucked to your heart’s content.”

He takes my chin in his hand when he says that last sentence. He doesn’t mention that he’s also healing my insides—the _results_ of me being “fucked to my heart’s content.”

“That’s why you should relent and come stay with me. I see how much you _adore_ this sort of treatment,” his voice has taken on a different quality—that smooth, honeyed quality. “ _Be my pet_. You could have that sort of attention _every day._ Cast aside your current owner. I can make it happen. I don’t wish to fight him, but I could simply bring you to my world.”

I’m afraid, but I try not to let it show. I try to hide my trembling body, but the surface of the water is still quivering.

“Don’t you have an obligation to this household?” I ask politely. “I’m _flattered_ you’d offer me such a thing. But I’d hate to get in the way of your obligations.”

“I do, but it’s merely for the next five years. It will pass in no time at all,” Sebastian answers brightly. He hasn’t noticed my fear or pretends not to, at least. “I could bring you to my world, and you could wait for me there. The time would pass quickly, I promise you.”

“Or perhaps I could wait for you with my current master?” I suggest hopefully. “I could get my _skills_ up to par, and he could work on training me _properly_. Don’t forget I’ve been a companion for less than a week, sir.” I give him a glance through my long, dark lashes. “I really could use the help, I think, to become a _better_ companion. Don’t you agree? I’ve heard he can be ruthless.”

“Hmm. I suppose that's not a terrible idea,” he seems to consider. “Plus, with his long fur, you’d get even _better_ at grooming. That would be a good thing for me as well.” Sebastian paces the floor, his feet making no sound at all. It’s a little scary. Are they even touching the ground?

The water only feels hot against my skin and even seems to be cooling slightly now. I relax against the back of the tub, keeping my hands immersed. I have to do _something_ to combat my fear and protect myself from being physically beaten by this sadistic demon. I don’t wish to require _further_ healing this evening. Against my better judgment, I ask, “Would you care to join me?”

“Excuse me?” Sebastian gives me a pointed look.

“In the water?” I ask shyly. “It’s warm now, the result of your healing spell. Come in with me, take a load off. Relax.”

Sebastian looks suspicious, but I lower my face, looking up at him through my bangs and long eyelashes. I know I look alluring and sexy like this. I know he _likes_ submission, but I don’t know if he prefers an open invitation. He liked when I asked what _he_ wanted, however, so I’m trying something _new_. I try desperately to get myself in the mood or at least _sound_ like it.

“The water feels nice,” I swirl my hand in it. “How long has it been since you bathed with another cat? Have you _ever_ bathed with a cat? Did the cats of old bathe with their masters?”

“No, ancient cats disliked water for the most part,” Sebastian answers. He starts to undo his bowtie, unbuttoning his shirt, stripping off the rest of his clothes in quick succession. He does have an attractive body, I have to admit, and I’m shocked to be noticing this. It must be the leftovers of Verg’s aphrodisiac, I’m sure, since I don’t usually go around ogling other cats, or in this case, other demons.

He climbs into the bath behind me, and I lean back against his body as if I _want_ him there. Something slimy drips into my hair, and he starts to scrub my scalp. It works up into a wonderfully scented lather, nearly intoxicating. It smells so good and feels so nice! He scrubs my ears as well, although he isn’t gentle with the piercing. I wince a little.

“A diamond,” he comments. “Of course, that _is_ the way your master would go. He claims to only desire one companion, doesn’t he?”

“Mmm,” I say in assent. I have a feeling I should steer the conversation _away_ from my master, for the sake of my own safety.

“A diamond for your status as special, hard-to-find, one-of-a-kind, I suppose,” he muses. “There _is_ something special about you. You have some sort of magic in you. I haven’t quite discovered what it is yet. Do you sing?”

“What? No,” I answer. What a strange question! “Why do you ask?”

“I thought perhaps you might be a Sanga. You may well be a Sanga—a genuine one—who hasn’t yet discovered his talents.”

A Sanga? Like the Touga and Sanga I saw in that play? The cursed Sanga who was possessed by the four devils and hunted down by the evil magician? A shiver runs down my body just _thinking_ of that play. Although—what a _wonderful_ day that was! What a lovely memory, and how that wonderful day ended…

“I’ve never seen a real Sanga before,” I comment softly, thinking about my master and that particular day.

“What about your parents?” Sebastian asks, running his hands through my soapy hair again. “Did either of them sing?”

“My mother died when I was five, and my father before I was born,” I answer honestly. “Mother said my father used to like to sing, but he wasn’t a fighter or anything.”

“I see,” Sebastian answers. “The more I hear your voice, the more I think you may be a Sanga who has yet to discover his talents. You are young yet. The talent tends to present itself at the most convenient time. Let’s rinse this off you.”

“Hmm.” I allow him to pull me under the water to rinse off the soap. When I come back up, I ask, “Shall I do yours?”

“What?” His eyes gleam menacingly back at mine when I turn to face him.

“Your hair,” I suggest softly. “Would you like me to wash it for you?”

“Er,” he stammers slightly.

I pour a small amount of shampoo in my hands, turning around in the bath, sitting on my knees between his legs, and start to shampoo his hair. I haven’t used shampoo before, so I don’t know how to work it into a lather.

He smiles, his fangs peeking from his lips just a little, and says, “You need to add a little water to make it bubbly.”  
  
“Ah,” I say. I had no access to such luxury items in Karou.

“You were poor in Karou, I suppose? Were you sold as a companion for stealing?” He asks.

I’m offended. “Of course not!”

He looks down at me sharply.

“Oh—I apologize for my tone,” I look down quickly, as guilty a look as I can muster on my face. Actually, I’m honestly afraid he will punish me for my tone, so it’s quite easy to muster such a look. “I was sold as a companion because I ran from our village. I was set to be the next sacrifice.”  
  
“Sacrifice? For a demon?” Sebastian looks thoughtful. “I know nothing about a demon in Karou.”

“No, for food,” I explain. “There’s a food shortage there, so to make up the difference, every so often, cats are randomly chosen as sacrifices. I didn’t wish to be eaten, so I ran away from home. There wasn’t much for me there, anyway. I’d been alone since my mother died, fending for myself. But I’ll be damned if those bastards were going to eat me!”

“Little one, there _is_ no food shortage in Karou, nor in all of Sisa,” Sebastian says, eyes watching me closely, waiting for my reaction.

“What?” I ask, stopping my scalp massage. “What do you mean?”

“What I mean is, your village has had a taste for cannibalism since the time of the Void and hasn’t been able to wean itself from it.” There’s a slight note of disgust in his voice. “The elder won’t allow meat to be delivered there, and cats are not permitted to leave. The charms in the southern forest are still quite strong, so it’s easy to get lost even if you do leave, as you’ve discovered. I’m sure you fell _right_ into the hands of the bandits.”

Anger boils in the pit of my stomach when I hear his words.

“Are you sure about this?” I ask.

“I have no reason to lie,” Sebastian says. “Your particular breed makes for perfect companions: your bodies are lithe, unusually small, compact. Plus only you require only light nourishment, and you're easy to restrain, mostly compliant. The Lord of Ransen has made a deal with Karou’s elder to keep things that way. Plus he has hired demons to keep the charms functioning in the forest north of Karou, so only merchants might find their way there. The merchants that attend that area are vetted closely and are only permitted to sell medicines, tools, and supplies, and sometimes, fruits. They are punished severely if they sell anything else or help a cat escape.”

I think of Tokino, asking me, again and again, to escape with him to Ransen, wondering why it had to be at night after all the other cats had gone to bed. Now it makes sense. He probably isn’t lying.

“I was tricked?”

“You were indeed,” Sebastian says, lowering his head into the water to rinse the shampoo.

I’m dumbstruck.

He climbs out of the tub, dries off, and pulls me out. He hands me a towel as well.

Instead of rage, I’m overcome by terrible disappointment and feelings of foolishness. The ways of Sisa and the rest of the world were utterly unknown to me. I took no special care to _get_ to know them. As I sit wrapped in a towel, Sebastian carefully combs out my hair and fur. I should have done something _other_ than simply trying to survive, but that survival took up all my time, _every_ minute of my day.

I let out a loud sigh.

“You’re taking all this rather well,” Sebastian comments. “I’m proud of you.”

“I must be tired,” I answer wryly. “I’m disappointed in myself. I should have taken care to find out the truth, but I was too wrapped up in trying to simply survive each day that I never had a chance.”

“Poor little kitten,” Sebastian says, and his voice sounds surprisingly sincere.

“Shall I comb out your fur as well, sir?” I ask humbly.

“That would be delightful.” We switch places, and I comb out Sebastian’s hair and fur gently, taking care not to pull, as well as taking my time.

“You’ve served me very well this evening,” Sebastian says, looking at me with those red eyes of his.

“It was my pleasure,” I answer, a small spark of hope filling my chest. I dare not hope for anything specific. “Thank you for your gracious healing, sir,” I add quickly.

“Of course, it was my ultimate pleasure,” Sebastian rumbles. After a small pause, he continues. “Unfortunately, my evening tasks for the Lord of this estate are not yet complete. So why don’t you rest for the night, little one?”

I’m overcome with relief, tears filling my eyes. I drop down to my knees, bowing my head down low.

“Thank you, kind sir,” I answer sincerely, gratitude flowing from the bottom of my heart.

Sebastian chuckles a little, saying, “Now, _that_ was probably the most honest thing I’ve heard from you _all_ evening, little one.” He strokes my ears. “Get up, into bed, and sleep.”

I gladly obey, wearily hoisting my body into the large bed. He comes over to tuck me into the covers, and he brushes his hands over my ears once again. I realize they aren’t flicking down or away, even though my fear of him is still alive and well.

“Hmm. Good kitty.” I hear him hum thoughtfully. As he turns on his heel to leave the room, he mutters to himself, “If he _is_ a Sanga, perhaps I'll want to make myself scarce tomorrow…”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Konoe is woken by a visit from Bardo--who has received an urgent message from Rai to come check on his companion. Bardo is shocked by Konoe's state and makes plans for an escape, after finishing his duties on the estate. However, while waiting for Bardo to return, Konoe is surprised by a visit from Verg, who has "overheard" Konoe's relief.
> 
> Warning: Verg overreacts to some lies from Konoe. Violence, non-con activities, per Verg.

I awake to a stranger shaking my shoulder. That hasn’t happened for the past few days, and it’s a strangely intimate gesture as well as a little frightening. I sit up, pulling the blanket with me.

To my surprise, Bardo is sitting at the side of the bed, dark beard gleaming, amber eyes staring at me. Why is he here? Then it occurs to me, _perhaps he will help me?_ My eyes fill with tears, and then I realize, _no_. _I have to keep it together._

“Konoe, what wrong? Are you all right? I’ve heard some _awfully_ strange rumors, and I got an even stranger message from Rai, who asked me to check on you. He said it was urgent. I had some business here, so I figured I should come right away.” His eyes rake over my body, and he’s probably noticed I’m not wearing anything.

“ _Please_...” I have to start over again. I take a deep breath, and I boldly meet his gaze. “Please, Bardo-san,  _please_ —get me out of here!” I’m speaking in a hoarse whisper, afraid of who might hear me. “I can't take another evening at this place!”

“The rumors of the golden cat—that couldn’t have been _you_ , could it?” His voice is filled with curiosity.

I nod my head, tears of shame leaking from my eyes. I’m so embarrassed he’s heard about that night! I drop my gaze to the floor.

“Last night, I heard the guests were graced by some sort of sex god. His physical description sounded suspiciously like you as well.” He continues, much to my chagrin.

I feel like I’m going to be sick. I nod my head just once. Gods, has he heard _everything_?

“Oh gods, Konoe, I’m sure Rai has no _idea_.” He reaches out his hand to touch me, and I startle at the gesture, flinching from his touch. “What’s this? Oh gods, are _all_ the rumors true? _Everything?_ They did… _all_ _that_ to you?” Horror covers his voice, and he pulls his hand away, eyes wide.

I raise my eyes to Bardo’s for a second and then look away. He has heard _everything_! I can’t handle his appraising gaze. I whisper, “Does my master really wish to punish me? So severely?”

Then I gather what courage I can muster and climb out of bed, kneeling down on the floor in front of Bardo’s feet. I know I’m naked, but I don’t have a choice right now. Keeping my head bowed, I strategically glance up, meeting his eyes occasionally through my dark lashes, sparkling with tears. This may be my one and _only_ chance to persuade him to help me get the hell out of this place! I let the pleas fall from my lips, urgently and frantically.

“I don’t know _how_ I’ve displeased him, or even _if_ I’ve displeased him—perhaps I didn’t let him clean my wounds when he wished, or I didn’t submit to him as he wished. But I’ve changed my ways, and I will _never_ disobey again. I’ve learned my lesson the hard way. I don’t _ever_ want to part with him again. This punishment is _more_ than I can handle. I’ve come as close to death I care to think about, and I’ve had to make a pact with a demon to heal me when things got too much. _Please_ , you _must_ help me escape. _Please_. I will do _anything_.”

I glance up once more again through my eyelashes, as seductively as I can manage, and then bow my head submissively, putting both my hands on his feet. “I will do _anything_ for you if you will bring me to safety, and bring me back to my master. _Please_. Just get me away from here. I cannot survive another evening.”

When I get a chance to look at Bardo’s face, it registers shock, laced with a strange darkness. Perhaps it's desire? I think and hope I’ve persuaded him to help me.

“Konoe,” he says, grabbing my shoulder and pulling me to stand. “Oh, gods, where are your clothes? Shit, you’re naked!”

Blushing furiously, my ears heat up. I explain, “I’m allowed some sort of outfit in the evening, but I’m not permitted clothing during the day. The staff is allowed free and unfettered access to my body, and clothing gets in their way.”

He looks at the cuff on my wrists and ankles. “Unfettered access to your body? Uh— _shit_. These are for restraints, I assume?”

“Yes. But will you help me? _Please_. Can you get me out of here? I am _so_ sorry if I displeased Rai-sama. I don’t even know what I did. I thought I was being kept here for my safety, as a guest. But that’s not what _this_ is. This is _torture_. I’m afraid they will _kill_ me here. I am not safe. I would have preferred to stay with _you_ , Bardo-san. _Please_ , won’t you help me?”

He’s grabbed my wrist and is examining the bruising around the cuffs. I feel chills when he touches me, even gently, and I’m sure he notices the goosebumps on my arm.

“Let me see what I can do, but _yes_. I will get you out of here, _today_ , before this evening. I have to finish setting up the food, and then I will come back for you. I need to figure out a way to help you escape. Just sit tight till I figure this out.”

He brushes my ears gently, and it sends a wave of relief through me—such as I haven’t felt in a long time. It feels safe and warm. Then, he slips out of my room, leaving me shaking with excitement and hope for the first time in several days. I’m going to get _out_ of here!

I crumple back down to the floor, enjoying that feeling of relief, resting my head on my arms for a few moments, simply basking in the light feeling washing over me. I’m sure Bardo will try to figure out how to sneak me out. Perhaps he has a cart that’s large enough, or maybe he has a box or a basket I can fit in.

As those thoughts fill my mind the door opens again, and I turn toward it, my heart filled with expectation—only to find it’s _Verg_ standing there. My stomach drops down to my feet, and a sinking feeling of dread washes over me.

“Oy, oy, we have _something_ interesting going on here, don’t we?” Verg takes several strides into the room, and I realize he is probably reading my thoughts. Shit—how much does he know?

“ _No_ —I was just out of bed because—because I was looking for a drink of water,” I lie, rather lamely.

“Thirsty, eh? I don’t believe that for even a _moment_ , kitten,” Verg growls. “Although, I _can_ help you find a drink.” He approaches me and grabs my arm roughly, pulling me up from the floor.

He drags me to the water barrel in the corner of the room—I hadn’t even noticed it was there—and it’s filled to the brim with cold water. He grabs me by the hair, saying, “Here you go! Have a drink!”

Unceremoniously, he dunks my face in, holding my mouth and nose under the water's surface.

At first, I can’t figure out what’s happening, so I try to swallow, but panic immediately rises when my lungs fill with water. I can’t lift my face out of the water, and I feel like I’m drowning. I struggle violently, pushing against his arms, kicking my legs—I’m truly afraid he is going to kill me! Terror overwhelms me.

“Why _is_ it that your kind feels the need to _lie_ so damn much?” I hear him muttering, as I’m struggling to breathe.

He lets me struggle for what seems like an eternity but is probably closer to 30 seconds before he releases me. I come up, coughing and spitting up water.

“Is your thirst _slaked_ now, sensitive kitty? I just _hate_ liars. Tell me the truth and I won’t have to hurt you.” His voice is strangely gentle.

Still choking on the water, my body is shaking, freezing from the temperature, the chill of the room, and also from my fear of this cruel demon. “Do you _promise_ not to hurt me if I tell you the truth?” I ask. I find it rather difficult to believe, quite frankly.

“Of course. I _hate_ lies, and I want you to _trust_ me,” Verg purrs, wiping the water from my face, cupping my chin with his hand, forcing me to meet his gaze. “Come now. Why were you _really_ out of bed? Who came to see you?”

He probably already knows from reading my emotional thoughts earlier. I take a shaky breath. “As long as you _promise_ not to hurt me— _or_ him—it was my master’s friend, Bardo.”

“The chef? Bardo, the _chef_? What the fuck was _he_ doing in here? He _knows_ you?” Verg’s tone doesn’t sound calm. In fact, he sounds _furious_. But I've committed to honesty at this point, so I continue.

“He heard rumors about a golden cat and more rumors about a sex god, and he thought the cat’s description sounded like me. He was worried that Rai’s companion was being used in a way that Rai wouldn’t appreciate, so he thought he’d look into it. Plus, Rai asked him to check on me, and since he was here this morning—”

Verg roughly grabs my ear—the one without a piercing—and he pulls it, dragging me toward the bed. “I get it, I get it.” I yelp in pain. “Are you hoping he’ll come back for you? We’ll be firing his ass by the end of the day. Thanks for that. I have no fucking _clue_ how he got _that_ kind of information, but he’s _fucked_. So’s whoever it is who blabbed. Our parties are supposed to be _private_.”

“Wait!” I cry, my head painfully craned to the side from his cruel yanking of my ear. “Verg—you _promised_ —you _promised_ you wouldn’t hurt me—if I told you the truth— _ouch_!” Tears prick my eyes from the pain of him pinching my ear.

“And I _won’t_ , if you shut your pretty mouth right this second. If you _keep_ talking, I can’t promise I _won’t_ punish you further. What happens to arrogant slaves who tell _tall tales_ to their masters is a _nasty_ business around here!"

I’m shocked— _still_ being dragged by my ear—but I’m _angry_ since I haven’t lied. I _haven’t_ told any lies. I insist on my innocence, unable to shut my mouth.

“But I _haven’t_ told a single lie. I didn’t go into any of sordid details, either. Why are you so upset with me? I don’t understand!” I probably shouldn't be yelling at him, since he obviously has the upper hand here.

“Are you _still_ talking back to me? Do you really crave punishment _that_ much? All right, I get it. It _has_ been almost _eight_ hours since your last one. It’s probably hard for you to go that long in between without any kind of attention, right?” His voice is calming down from what it was before, and that frightens me. I cringe when I hear him talking like this and try to pull away, trying to get his hand off my ear.

“What now, not so brave? Come on, sweet kitty. Let’s see how bold you are at this time of the morning! This will be fun!” He sounds almost excited now.

“N-no— _please_ —don’t—I haven’t even _done_ anything!” I protest hysterically.

“Oh, honey, but you _did_. I bet you asked that chef to help you _escape_ , didn’t you?” Verg releases my ear, letting me fall to the ground. I find myself at his feet. _Should I_ grovel _? Is that what he wants? I_ have _to get out of this. I need to hold out just long enough for Bardo to come back for me. Honesty, then? Verg hates lies, so that must be the_ only _way forward._ The words spill out of my mouth in a frenzy.

“ _Yes_ , I asked for help. I told Bardo I wanted my master. I told him I’d repented of all my wrong-doings, of all the times I did not submit to my master’s will, and that I would _never_ disobey again. I told him I suspected it’s mostly to do with allowing him to clean my wound, or submitting to him in the... er, in the bedroom.” Verg has to be pleased with this level of honesty, this level of detail, right?

I kneel before him, which I’ve _never_ done before. I take a moment to bow my head. Then, I deliberately glance up through long lashes, still coated with tears, blinking slowly and sensually. “Please, Verg. I’m telling you the truth. I’m _not_ lying to you.”

“Oh, I _know_ you are being truthful. But I can’t let you, our main attraction, simply walk out the door just because you _feel_ like it. And the fact that you think you can makes me realize you _still_ do not realize who is in charge. I’m _more_ than happy to remind you. I _love_ starting my day this way. Come, little one, stand up. Come on, up against the bed. Bend over now.” His voice is soft, almost tender.

My body is shaking with fear, but I don’t know how _not_ to obey. He encourages me, dragging my upper body across the bed, leaving my lower body vulnerable.

“Ah, you’ve been healed _again_ , haven’t you? That damned _butler_ can’t keep his hands to himself and mind his own damn _business_. But he _isn’t_ training you very well, I have to admit, nor is he giving you the punishments you crave.”

A shiver goes through me at his words, and he's watching it traverse my body. My ass and thighs are at his disposal, exposed and displayed, and ready for whatever punishment Verg deems appropriate. My legs tremble violently, and my tail drops down to cover myself.

“Oy oy, get that fluffy tail out of the way unless you want it even _more_ crooked than it already is!” The order is barked loudly, making me jump. Tears leak from my eyes at his sharp remark. I realize I can’t talk my way out of this, and I whimper quietly and desperately. 

“Are you crying already? That is ridiculous. I’m about to _give_ you something to cry about, sensitive kitty.” His tone frightens me even more, and I realize I’m truly petrified. I squeeze my eyes shut, as though that will help. I hear Verg’s riding crop swish through the air. It connects with my bare bottom, just below my sit spot. I let out a loud yelp when the pain spreads through my ass down my legs and wraps around my hips.

“Open your legs a little more,” Verg’s low voice commands me, almost compassionately, sounding more like a lover than someone issuing a punishment.

I refuse, my legs trembling defiantly. If my legs are open, the pain will spread further into my groin, and Verg’s aim is particularly meanthis morning. He may deliberately try to hit my private parts, which is not something I can handle.

“Are you _deliberately_ disobeying my command?” Verg sounds incredulous. “You’ve got to be the _dumbest_ cat alive, you know?”

“I _can’t_ take another beating like before,” I protest, speaking softly into the mattress. “I have to do what I can to protect myself.”

The crop cracks down on the backs of my thighs, burning terribly. My skin is terribly sensitive in that spot—and I let out a scream, flinching to get away from the next blow.

“Hmm,” Verg mumbles, as he watches me curiously. “You’re terribly stubborn, aren’t you?”

“No,” I say, “You’re not giving me a choice!” I’m angry when I spit out those words. “What would you have me do?”

“Obey without question, of course.” The whip comes down several times in rapid succession—once, twice, three times—my ass, my sit spot, my thighs. I squeal each time, unable to catch my breath in between. But I will _not_ open my legs, sobbing loudly, clutching the mattress, tempted to reach behind me, trying not to cover myself.

“Your disobedience is to your detriment,” Verg responds, bringing the crop down across my thighs even harder, which makes me see stars and scream even louder than before. "You realize you're making your punishment even more extreme, don't you? Why not just obey?"

In between sobbing breaths, I find the words.

"I can't," I protest, tears making my words hard to understand. "I can't handle that sort of punishment!"

“I _could_ try a different method,” Verg suggests, putting his hands up against my ass, rubbing my swollen cheeks gently. “See, you’re already warm and ready. It wouldn’t be a big deal for me just to, you know, _encourage_ you a little.”

A warm electrical shock shoots through my ass, sending a familiar painful shock, and then several pleasurable waves through the rest of my body. A strangely sexual-sounding sigh accompanies the subsequent pleasurable waves—I can’t stop it from escaping my mouth. My body responds on its own—my dick twitches, delighted by the pleasing sensations. I sigh loudly, but I cover my mouth with my arm.

“No, don’t do that!” And the whip comes down once again, making me scream. His voice whispers in my ear. “Don’t suppress your voice. I _want_ to hear it. Now, _relax_ this time—like you did for me outside the ballroom yesterday. _Relax_ into it—don’t fight it this time.” He grabs my tail at the base firmly and sends another shock through my body. I don’t fight the sensation this time, and it doesn’t hurt quite so much when I relax through it.

The embarrassing sounds that come out of me, however… they sound _absolutely_  disgusting and shameful! My dick is now completely hard. Verg whips my thighs while the subsequent pleasurable waves flow through my body, one blow after the next. While the stinging blows _are_ incredibly painful against my tender flesh, amazingly, my cock starts dripping transparent fluid, and I find myself opening my legs little by little, to my utter horror.

“See, what a _good boy_ you are,” Verg praises me with abandon, lust dripping from his voice. “I _knew_ I could help you out.” I feel his hand stroking me, slipping between my cheeks. Because my feet are on the floor, I push my ass up into his hands, as if I want _more_. “You _like_ this feeling, don’t you? You _enjoy_ this kind of thing? You _enjoy_ pain? I think _this_ is probably what that silver kitty saw in you, making you a _perfect_ match for him, since he likes to dish it out.”

A strangely indulgent sigh (not a pained scream) leaks out of my mouth when the whip connects to my sit spot, and Verg releases another shock to my ass right afterwards, the waves of delight flowing into my legs, shaking my knees, curling my toes in ecstasy. My body is coated in a fine film of sweat.

“Gods, I love me a compliant, eager companion so early in the morning,” he whispers softly in my ear, and he presses my hips into the bed, rubbing my dick against the mattress. His hands switch off between massaging my cheeks, shocking me, and whipping my ass and thighs, until I can no longer tell the difference between pleasure and pain. My screams have now changed to loud, ecstatic moans and sighs. My body has betrayed me, once again, and frustrated tears fall down my cheeks.

“Tears, little one?” Verg murmurs, whispering so close in my ear that he tickles the fur deep within. I tilt my head, trying to escape the feeling—it sends a delightful and guilty chill through my body, and I want to deny it. “Why are you crying? Don’t you _enjoy_ this sensation?” I feel his hands between my legs now, which are spread wide apart for his enjoyment, and he grabs hold of my balls.

“No— _please_ —don’t—not there— _please_ ,” I start begging. “ _Please_ —don’t touch me!”

“Aw, how sweet, but you’re now my _compliant_ companion, little one,” the demon coos in my ear. “So relax, or this is going to hurt. A nice deep breath—are you ready, kitty?”

“Oh gods, _no_ —“ And I feel a tremendous shock zipping through my balls, shooting through my groin—and it hurts _so_ much—even though I try to relax into it. I arch my back, my scream of pain turning into a sigh of pleasure, and I push my ass back against the demon waiting expectantly behind me, wanting him _inside_ me—wanting him to release the pleasure swirling inside me, knowing one climax will _never_ be enough now. I can only think of release, and my head is swirling with pleasure, and his hands feel so good on my dick.

“Please—let me come— _please_ ,” I’m begging him, tears of frustration rolling down my cheeks. I can't believe the words coming from my mouth.

When I hear him unbuckling his pants, I experience both utter delight in my anticipation and incredible horror. I press my ass against his dick, yet I’m mortified with shame and absolute revolted by my own behavior. I can’t _believe_ what I’m doing, but I’m desperate with desire and need. My body is on fire.

My ears twitch suddenly when the door opens behind him.

“What the fuck? We’re busy here at the moment,” Verg starts, but he doesn’t get to finish the sentence. I can’t see who it is, but there’s a loud clanging noise, and the demon falls heavily against me, unconscious.

“Ah, gods, Konoe,” I hear Bardo’s voice. “Jeez, we gotta get you out of here, and fast.”

He rolls Verg’s heavy body onto the bed, and then looks at me for a moment. “Fuck, what did he _do_ to you? You know, never mind, we’ll talk later. He won’t be out forever. I just got lucky. Just put this on.”

I’m having a hard time functioning—my movements are slow and sticky, my pupils blown large. Bardo ends up having to dress me. He’s brought a yukata for me and a cape with a hood. He ties the obi quickly, has me cover my hair with the hood.

“You’re in bad shape, huh—gods, this is distracting—but we _have_ to get you out of here, and fast. I’ll see what we can do once we’re out of here, OK?”

Bardo continues to help me dress, over my complaints and whining. My dick is throbbing, and I can't think straight.

“What the hell did he do to you? Drink this, quickly. Your scent is way too strong! Jeez, I could smell you in the hallway! Well, just drink this. _All_ of it.”

He hands me a glass bottle, and I obey. It’s alcoholic, minty, and very strong. Probably catnip, I’d guess. It tastes like something I had at the auction house.

“It will help mask your scent, and hopefully make you more compliant. Let’s go. Can you walk?”

I am having trouble walking—it’s painful—but I make it to the staff’s entrance without any problems. The estate is deserted in the mornings. Once we get to the forest outside, my heart lifts, and I realize I’ve finally escaped. I take a deep breath of fresh air, and it feels so good in my lungs.

Bardo is much larger than me—even brawnier than Rai, in fact—so once we disappear down the forest path, he scoops me into his arms and carries me, bridal style, back to the inn. I complain a little at his sudden movement.Between the catnip potion and Verg's multiple shocks and whipping, I’m still painfully aroused. Having Bardo’s hands groping me isn’t exactly helping.

“Can’t I just walk? I think I’d be more comfortable that way…” I complain. Also, I’m embarrassed that my body is in this condition. I’d feel much better after a quick release, but we don’t have time for that here.

“This is much faster,” Bardo says, directly into my ear, and he squeezes my ass as he picks up the pace. I try to submit and relax in his arms, but I shiver a little when he squeezes me. I know he can feel it.

“Did you lose your job because of me?” I ask. It’s hard to have a casual conversation if someone is carrying you, and if you’re so mightily aroused. This reminds me of when Rai first brought me from the auction house, and that memory isn't helping me any, either.

“It doesn’t matter. I don’t want to work at a place like that if they treat other cats so cruelly, companions or not. I had _no idea_ about those kinds of parties. I thought those were all wild, crazy stories. I didn’t think that really happened.”

“Is Rai on his way?” I ask, a little more timidly. “Do you know if he got my message? Did he finish his assignment?”

“You really like that guy, don’t you?” Bardo comments.

I’m quiet for a moment, not really sure what I should say. I feel terribly awkward.

“You’re good for him, I think. He needs someone like you in his life.” Bardo sounds thoughtful. “Actually, we could _all_ use someone like you in our lives. I wouldn’t mind having a companion like you in my life. You would sure spice things up.” I feel his nose nuzzling my ear, and I shiver again. I can’t help the shivering. It’s the catnip. And whatever Verg did to me. I’m really, really uncomfortable.

“May I walk a little?” I try again, asking softly.

“I _like_ carrying you,” Bardo says. “Plus, didn’t you say you’d do _anything_ for me, if I got you out of there?”

I flinch in fear at his words. I did indeed say that. But I’m suddenly intimidated.

“So I think you _owe_ me, don’t you? Why don’t you just relax and let me carry you? You’re a mess, anyway. That guy was _really_ fucking you over when I walked in. Was that a regular occurrence? What the hell was he doing to you?”

“Mmm,” I say hesitantly. “Those demons, they can read thoughts. He realized I was planning to escape when he walked past the door. He felt it, and I lied to him. He flipped out when I lied. I tried to make it up to him by telling him the truth, and he got really angry at me again. I think he just likes to punish me. He has the ability to shock you, and it… affects you in certain uncomfortable ways.”

“I see,” Bardo says, slightly intrigued. “So it was my fault he punished you, then?”

“Oh no,” I say quickly. I can feel Bardo’s hands, rubbing my back slightly, his nose continue to nuzzle my ears. I think he’s smelling me, and it continues sending small shivers down my spine.

“You know, you really do smell good. There’s something about your scent that even catnip can’t cover up.”

I don’t know what to say or how to respond, but I’m really uncomfortable, and I realize I’m a little afraid of Bardo. Is it fear? Or perhaps is it desire? Is he doing that on purpose?

“When we get back to the inn, let me look at your wounds. I’ll take care of them. It’s the least I can do. I should take responsibility for your condition. I'm sure it's what Rai would want me to do.”

“Ah—no!” I say quickly, flattening my ear against my head nervously. “I’m sure I’ll be fine. I could just use a bath and a little privacy, and I’ll be all right. I can take care of myself.”

“No, let me. I have training as a medic, and I can help you. I’m sure Rai would appreciate it if I took care of you, too.”

The last thing I want is some strange cat checking out my ass and my thighs, especially when I’m in this state. So I try to think of something else—anything else—and the only thing that comes to my mind is my master’s face. And that makes everything worse. Much, much worse. He’s coming home, and _soon_. My dick strains even more painfully, and I whimper a little bit.

Bardo continues nuzzling my ears, and it's strangely soothing, sending continued chills down my spine into my tail, and I can't stop thinking of my master. There's a strange pull in my stomach, making me really uncomfortable. Is he going to touch me? Should I submit to him? What should I do?

In less time than I expect, we’ve arrived at the inn, and Bardo carries me inside, bringing me into the small room off the reception area.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bardo makes his escape back to the inn, keeping Konoe safe. Now, he wants to check out his wounds and see to his care.
> 
> Warning: masturbation in this chapter. Konoe is not faring well, due to Verg’s earlier “shock treatment.”

Bardo doesn’t feel the need to lock me in the room this time. He sets me down on the bed gently, leaving me for a few moments while he searches for medical supplies. I realize I may have racked up a significant debt to him while waiting alone with my thoughts and wonder what I should do about it if anything.

Even after our short journey, I’m incredibly uncomfortable. My current state is a result of Bardo’s catnip potion combined with Verg shocking me so many times, I’d guess. As I rest, trying to relax my body lying on my side on the cot, I think about the escape and how things went so smoothly. Why did Bardo ask me to drink that potion? He said its purpose was to mask my scent. Was that really its intended effect?

I’ve never heard such a thing as I recall every other time I’ve been exposed to catnip. All have been recent occasions: at the auction house just before before the auction and in the bathwater and body oil, meant to subdue me and modify my behavior when they sent me on my way; for pain control (and probably submission) during the companion marking procedure; and again, when I happened across it accidentally during the Antou festival, out in the grass. I don’t quite remember much of my response then. Oh—and then there was Sebastian’s tea at the estate, which seemed to make me more compliant.

Is masking a cat’s scent really a thing? If so, what is the purpose? Perhaps the potion did mask my scent enough so the demon wouldn’t be able to track me. However, here I am, at Bardo’s inn. When Verg regains consciousness, he’s surely not going to be pleased, I suspect. I start to worry. Will he come after me? A chill goes up my spine, thinking of what Verg might do in retaliation if and when he finds me here.

And anyway, what is wrong with my scent? Do I really smell so strong? Is it bad or offensive? It’s the third time, at least in so many days, that my scent has been mentioned. Do I stink? Is this a normal part of the heat cycle? Didn’t Kaltz say something about it? I’m confused. I don’t know if it’s a problem with other cats being drawn to me, or if it’s perhaps an unpleasant smell, but I’m feeling slightly insecure. I sniff myself under the arms. I smell a little sweaty but nothing incredibly strong. I could perhaps use a bath but that’s not surprising. My ears flatten against my skull, and I stare up at the ceiling.

My physical state is becoming _unbearable_. If I could, I’d jerk off quickly, before Bardo returns with his supplies, but he should be back in a minute. The last thing I want is to be caught with my pants around my ankles—so to speak. Although it isn’t any worse than what he’s already witnessed, I suppose. That really would be just too embarrassing! I’m not _that_ kind of cat!

However...

He’s taking quite a while, and as I’m lying on my side and facing away from the door, maybe I could hide my activities if he comes in. I cannot hide how painfully aroused I am in any case! I slide my hand against my hip. I don’t really _mean_ to do it; my hand slithers down my body on its own accord, not considering my will. It slides smoothly underneath my yukata—gods, this type of robe is quite convenient!—gently brushing against my hip bone. That light touch alone makes my body tremble in expectation, and I barely manage to keep my voice restrained, loud, breathy, vulgar sighs leaking from my mouth.

I roll over a little to hold my mouth against the pillow. That should keep some of the noise down. I haven’t even touched my dick yet, and I’m already sighing in anticipation. I’m almost _afraid_ to touch myself because I’m so incredibly and painfully stiff. I stretch my legs out and gingerly touch _just_ the head— _barely_ caressing myself with my fingers.

A strange sound bubbles up from my chest, the muscles in my abdomen tighten, making me double over in agony. Just that minuscule touch was overwhelming and painful enough to bring tears to my eyes. Oh, gods, what am I going to do? How the _hell_ am I going to fix this? I try again, this time extending my fingers toward the base of my shaft. My flesh is stretched so tautly that my balls are swollen and almost purple in color. I take a deep breath to relax, preparing myself for more pain.

The sensation here feels a little better, so I tentatively wrap my fingers around the lower part of my shaft _very_ lightly, one finger at a time, and I realize I have folded my legs up on myself, partly in defense of how sensitive I am. A long agonized groan comes out of my mouth once I manage to get all four fingers and my thumb around my dick. I give myself a single gentle, tentative squeeze. To my utter astonishment, that stimulation alone is enough to bring me over the edge—and I come right then—right now—a startling pleasure surging forward, blanking my vision to white.

My agonized groan shortens to a surprised gasp and then changes to an extended, loud, growling purr. The sensation is intense, but I’d qualify it more as _relief_  than pleasure, although ripples of something close to pleasure wrack my body in waves right after the abrupt climax. My hand and stomach are instantly covered in warm, sticky fluid, much to my embarrassment. Once I open my eyes, I can’t believe the distance the fluid has traveled. It’s impressive in a vulgar way. My breathing is hitching, almost as though I’m sobbing with relief, and it takes a moment to get back to normal. However, a strange sensation weighs heavily in my groin once I regulate my breath, and I realize my cock is painfully erect one again, even now, right _after_ my climax.

“Oh, gods,” I say out loud, the tears in my eyes overflow, spill down my cheeks, and I sob with frustration, and that’s when I notice the door standing open, over my shoulder. Bardo is standing there, and he couldn’t have worse timing. How long has he been there? Ah—how much did he see? Did he just watch that entire scene? Blood rushes to my ears.

“Ah—hah—oh, _no_ ,” I’m sobbing and crying, but my sobs sound indecent, and the sounds assault my own ears, both embarrassing me and exciting me at the same time. My breath starts coming harder and faster, and the panting sounds have the same effect, none of which is making things any easier, or helping to quell my excitement.

“Ah— _please_ —don’t—ah— _please_ —don’t look at me— _please_ —ah,” I beg, realizing too late that adding broken words to my depraved panting makes me sound even more desperate. I glance up from underneath my lashes, mortified, feeling ashamed and guilty. Blood continues rushing into my face and ears, but I _have_ to know how disgusted my host is with me. To my surprise, Bardo’s face registers surprise and sympathy—and something that I recognize as sexual interest—but neither disgust nor horror.

“Just— _please_ ,” I try pleading again, trying to ebb the flow of flurry of sounds flowing from my mouth. “ _Please_ , just give me a moment. _Please_.”

“Honey, I think you may need more than a minute from what that looks like,” Bardo’s voice sounds surprisingly gentle and even teasing. “Don’t worry about it. Let me help you. I know you had a run-in with the devil of pleasure, and it looks like he really worked you over. On the way back here, you looked ready to explode. I’m surprised you made it home. You’re doing just fine, little one.”

He approaches the cot with a bucket of warm water and a cloth, and I back away from him. I’m overcome with shyness and embarrassment, but there’s nowhere for me to hide.

“You’re covered in welts where he worked you over with that whip. You’ve got to let me see and treat those injuries. It looks like you’ve taken that other matter into your own hands, right?” I can hear a smile in his voice. He sits next to me on the cot and stars to undress me, removing my sandals like it isn’t a big deal. “So let’s see what we’ve got. Can I help you with the hood? You’ll be more comfortable.”

“W-Wait—ah— _please_ ,” I protest, but I allow him to pull the hood from my shoulders. Since we’ve left the inn, it hasn’t been covering my head, anyway—I wanted to feel the clean forest air whistling through my ears and my hair. “I’m n-not quite d-done yet—hah!” Tears are still coursing down my cheeks, and Bardo pulls the obi from my body, discarding it on the floor, and I gasp in surprise.

"Ah,” Bardo says when he opens my yukata. “Oh, I see. Wow. Well, look at you. This looks painful. You poor thing.” Glancing back up at my face, he gives my shoulder a squeeze. "You’re doing fine, and I will help you feel better. Just a minute—“ His eyes rake over my mostly nude body. “Oh, I see. So that one time wasn’t enough, then? It looks like you’re going to need more than one round, it seems. Well, don’t you worry, you’re in great hands,” Bardo continues, and he picks up the cloth and water, rinsing the ejaculate off my body. “I’m pretty much an old hand at these things. I’ll be so gentle you won’t have any cause for complaint. Let’s clean you up a little first, though, shall we?”

He squeezes the water onto me, letting it drip onto my skin, and then towels me off. It’s probably the least painful way to clean my body. Scrubbing me would probably hurt the most, he doesn’t scrub, just continues to drip warm water against my skin and gently drying me. “Poor baby. Was he trying to overdose you? Plus, combined with your heat cycle, too, you can’t be comfortable. Gods, the catnip potion—I thought it would help settle your nerves, but now, I’m not sure that was a terribly helpful move on my part. I’m so sorry!”

Soon, he’s got me cleaned up, though my ears and face burn in embarrassment. Did he actually _watch_ me earlier? I keep glancing up at him, wondering how much he saw. He runs his hands over my ears and says, “This is not your fault. You have nothing to be ashamed of. Just relax. Now, how am I going to check out your wounds without hurting you? Lying on your stomach isn’t going to be an option for you, is it? Unless—can I help you out with round two? If it goes like the first, you should be pretty quick.”

I give him a miserable look—mortified he’d even suggest such a thing. And then, the meaning of the “pretty quick” comment clicks in my slow-working brain, and I groan with embarrassment, covering my face. I just want to sink into the ground!

“Want me to do it for you?” I hear him smiling. To my horror, his hand reaches toward my throbbing dick.

I protest immediately, desperate, frustrated tears falling freshly from my eyes, and I flinch. “Please, no— _please_ , ah— _no_! Please, don’t touch me—it’s too painful—hurts too much— _Please_ don’t!”

“Okay, okay, it’s all right. Don’t worry, I won’t do anything you don’t want me to do. We just have to do something to get you comfortable enough so I can check the injuries on your backside. Honey, you don’t seem stable enough to stand up, so maybe can you roll to your side? Here, grab hold of the bench, if you need something to hold.”

Bardo is a much larger cat than I am, and his furniture is built for cats his stature. He easily moves the cot, with me lying on it, next to the workbench. I roll to my side gingerly, my back facing him. The bench gives me something sturdy to hold, a hard surface for me to press my sex-crazed body against since I know this next part is going to hurt.

As soon as Bardo realizes I’m stable, he quickly strips off my yukata. The air in the room feels cold against my welted skin and I shiver violently from the chill and from the shock as well. Couldn’t he have just lifted up the hem? The _last_ thing I want is to be naked (I think?), so I growl, baring fangs, drawing claws, and bristling my fur, glaring behind me angrily, and then immediately dropping my eyes, since I don’t want him to see me like this. I’m so confused!

“Now, now, _behave_ yourself. It’s OK. I’m not going to hurt you. And hell, don’t you look at me like that! I might not be able to control myself, especially with your scent the way it is!” Is he kidding? I can’t tell. “I just need to see the extent of the damage done to you. Just relax. You’re fine. My gods—your back! Shit—and your legs—and this sweet little butt! Jeez—he _really_ did a number on you, little one.” Bardo seems quite upset, and I feel a finger tracing one of the welts on my lower back, another shiver runs through me—there’s a shock of pain that goes through my body when he touches it, but it doesn’t affect me the way I’d usually expect. It doesn’t _only_ hurt. It feels _good_ , too. I start to feel nervous. “What a mess. Anything else? What else hurts?”

I whimper quietly, my dick absolutely throbbing, and Bardo cups my chin suddenly, craning my neck at an awkward angle, tilting my face back toward his and making me meet his gaze.

“Tell me, _where_ does it hurt?” Despite the rough motion, his voice is soft and gentle.

I can’t look at him, and I squirm, desperately trying to escape his grasp. Is he _trying_ to make me uncomfortable? I drop my gaze. “Just—it’s—ah—just—I’m—ah—I’m _fine_.” Like hell I’d tell him that my dick is killing me.

“I can’t help you if you don’t tell me.” His voice is calm but firm.

“I don’t _need_ help with this particular issue!” I nearly shout, trying to use my fluffy tail to hide my painfully taut cock, but my tail is undulating wildly and like usual, I can’t control its movements. It’s no use.

I see his eyes travel down my now naked from, and his lips curve up slightly. “Ah, right. That _does_ look rather painful. Keep in mind, a set of expert hands can be helpful at a time like this. But let’s get the unpleasantness out of the way first, all right?”

I nod my head vigorously, glad to be moving on from this conversation. I turn to face the wall, grabbing the bench desperately.

“I’m going to clean some of these up first, OK? It may sting a little,” his voice is gentle, and I hear the washcloth dip into the water. Suddenly, my thighs light up—like I’ve been freshly whipped—and I yell loudly. I squeeze my thighs tightly together, hoping the pain will stay localized to the area, but of course, it doesn’t. “I’m so sorry, honey.”

To my surprise, however, and utter disgust, the pain increases my arousal, making my dick strain even more, copious amounts of clear fluid dripping from the tip. Mortifying shame comes over me. I flush deeply, and I don’t know what is wrong with me— _why am I like this?_ I’m holding onto the bench with both hands, so I won’t accidentally touch myself to relieve myself of this agony—but I’m _sorely_ tempted. 

It happens a second time when Bardo rinses the welts at my sit spot, and I’m mightily aroused again from the stinging pain. I try to convince myself it’s simply the after-effects of Verg’s shocking me. I struggle to keep both hands on the bench. But after a third time, I’m fully revolted by my body’s response, and I cannot hold back the tears. Several times, one of my hands comes loose from its vice-like grip on the bench and sneaks down my body toward my groin, and I chastise myself harshly— _what am I doing?_ I can’t even _think_ of doing this with Bardo right here. I’m not _that_ kind of cat!

A small voice in the back of my head says, “But you’ll feel _so_ much better—and you will be so fast he won’t even notice.”

The practical voice in my head says, “Who _are_ you?? Are you crazy? How could he not notice? Plus, why are you so turned on anyway? This is painful! What’s the _matter_ with you?”

My hand is resting on my hip now, waiting patiently. “But he won’t notice—you only needed a tiny squeeze before. I bet you’ll feel so much better in an instant. Since you lost so much fluid last time, it can’t possibly nearly as much this time, probably only a few drops.”  
  
“Maybe, but there’s nothing here but my hand to catch anything—not a blanket, not a stitch of clothing—and where the fuck is my robe? What happened to it?”  
  
“See? I think he _likes_ to watch anyway. I think he _wants_ you naked, and he _wants_ to watch you do this. He specifically took your robe away so he could expose you. He saw the _entire_ thing last time! He’s just waiting for you do it again! You _owe_ him this!” 

The tears flowing down my face increase, and my body starts to heave and shake. I’m confused, in pain, and so wildly turned on I don’t know what to do with myself. And then, suddenly, I pick up a familiar, heavenly scent in the wind. What is that? I prick up my ears, my nostrils flare, and my tongue pops out of my mouth, salivating furiously. It isn’t quite enough to calm my sobs, but it quiets them at least temporarily. _What is that?_

“What’s wrong? Am I really hurting you so much?” Bardo continues to work quickly and carefully but also places a comforting hand on my shaking shoulder, which is wracked with confused sobs. “I’m so sorry! It’s OK to cry if you need to. You’re safe here. Do you want to talk to me about it?” 

I try to catch my breath when the outside door swings open—the one between the reception area and outside. I feel dreadfully exposed, and I want to hide. However, I don’t have a chance to move, since there’s no place for me to go and nothing with which to hide. I try using my tail, trying once again to control its obscene movements in order to cover myself. I am still trying to hold onto the bench, and I consider using my hands to hide my privates, but I’m frankly afraid of what that other voice in my head will do if my hands to get too close to my dick. I’m afraid I might start jerking myself off, right here and now—and that scent— _ah_ —that’s making it worse! _It smells so good!_

The door to our small room flies open with a bang. To my surprise, dressed in black and blue leathers, silver hair in tangles and flying every which way, it’s _Rai_. I can’t believe it, my mouth hanging open and drooling, fresh tears burning the back of my eyes. He’s wearing both his swords, and I detect the smell of fresh blood around him, but it doesn’t mask the powerful scent of his body or the sweat from his effort of having rushed here.

His pale blue eye appraises me, examining me from the tips of my ears to the tip of my tail. The examination is too much, a little too thorough, and I can tell he immediately notices my state of arousal and responds in kind, his pale blue eye darkening with lust. I recognize the passion in his eye from our last evening’s interaction, and I drop my gaze in shyness. His scent also changes a little when he sees my tail swelling. His fangs are peeking through his lips, which he licks almost hungrily.

I immediately recollect what Verg had said about Rai’s intent to punish me by keeping me at the Lord’s estate. So, I rise from the cot and throw myself at his feet, throwing myself at his mercy, without raising my face. I get on my knees and bow my head, making my body as small and humble as possible. I’m filled with dread when I remember the demon’s cold words, and while I don’t necessarily believe that was Rai’s original intent, it occurs to me I don’t really _know_ this silver cat very well. And seeing him like this—smelling him with blood on him—strikes that point home. I can’t afford _not_ to beg his forgiveness.

From Rai’s vantage point, he probably notices the injuries on my back and butt while I’m kneeling on the floor, but my purpose is to plead my case. I don’t know _what_ he knew about that place, and I don’t know if there was any truth to Verg’s statements about Rai wanting to punish me, or train me, or even replace me. While at his feet, I desperately grab hold of his boots, feeling _instant_ relief when I touch him—any part of him—and the tears in my eyes spill down my cheeks. The words flow frantically from my lips.

“Rai-sama, my master. I have missed you so much. Thank you for coming back for me. I am so sorry to have troubled you, and I am truly sorry if I offended you before you left. I have wracked my brain to think of what I could have done that displeased you—from not allowing you to clean my wounds to not submitting to your will in the b-bedroom. But I promise I will n- _never_ d-disobey you again. And if you s-see fit to chastise me further, I will accept _any_ p-punishment you deem appropriate. Just p-please, do not leave me in that place with those d-demons again. _Please_. That was t-torture. Master, if it’s you who wishes to break my spirit, I will gladly submit. _Please_ , forgive me. _Forgive_ my disobedience.”

I realize I’m sobbing openly, my tears flowing freely. I sneak a quick peek up at his face, through my lashes, before quickly bowing my head back toward the floor.

“What _is_ this.” Rai is completely overwhelmed. He reaches out to my face, cupping my cheek, and I bump into his hand, pressing into it forcefully. “Bardo. What is going _on_.” None of these are questions, and I’m _relieved_ to hear his calm voice. I feel him touch a welt on my back, and I flinch—it hurts and yet feels arousing simultaneously. My face flushes hot, my ears deepening their color. “My gods, did they do _this_ to you there? They whipped you.” He pulls me to my feet, and I reluctantly stand, keeping my head bowed low, trying to keep my arms pressed to the sides of my body, trying not to climb into his arms. “Where are your clothes, little one?” 

I’m sniffling, tears and snot dripping everywhere, and Rai takes me in his arms, and that’s when I completely break down, sobbing and wailing loudly.

“Hush, now. You haven’t displeased me, little one. What on earth—Bardo—what the _hell_ happened?” 

Bardo says, “Well, there’s a long explanation and a short one. You might notice the little guy is in some current… distress, due to a run-in with the devil of pleasure. You may want to help him out first before hearing the long explanation. Short version: they’ve been torturing him for the past few days. Why don’t you take him to your usual room, and then I’ll catch you up once he’s been… taken care of?”

Rai scoops me up in his arms, and I squawk. It’s uncomfortable to have him carry me—he’s squishing me against his body, pressing my naked body against that sticky leather. But I don’t _dislike_ the sensation. However, there are other guests here in the hallway, in reception. He covers me with his hair and brings his soft bushy tail to the front of his body, wrapping it around me gently.

The guests in the reception area look up at us—I wouldn’t be able to look away from him, either—a tall, muscular cat with silver hair carrying a quivering naked mess of one, heading upstairs—we must be quite a sight. I’m blushing furiously as he strides past. He glares daggers at them, and they look away. 

“They can’t help staring at you. Neither can I. And it’s your scent, too. Honestly, I could smell you even _outside_ the inn, Konoe.” His low voice tickles in my ear. “I’ve been waiting for this, anticipating, fantasizing about this since the last time we were together, much to my distraction. I haven’t been able to get you out of my head.” 

He takes the steps two at a time, making long strides to the room we used during our last visit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rai gets Konoe for some much-needed attention and alone time. There's a lot of unrealistic sex in this chapter. Unrealistic. Sex.

Rai sets me down on the large bed upstairs and starts removing his gear. He leans down and kisses both my ears softly, glancing down.

“So pink for me—even more beautiful than I remembered. You, however, look like you’re in pain. Does it hurt?” Rai asks softly. It’s almost a physical sensation to have his eyes creeping down my form, and I shiver.

“Mmm,” I murmur, rolling onto my side, cradling my head in my arm, watching him remove his leathers.

“I’ve missed you,” Rai crawls onto the bed. “Let me ease your distress.” He reaches out to my hips, touching my belly with his fingertips, the soft fur just below my belly button, and I cry out loudly.

“Shhh—oh, I’m sorry! Is that painful?” Rai immediately removes his hand, as though he’s been burned.  
  
I look up at him with frustrated tears in my eyes. “I don’t know what to do. I can barely even touch myself.”

“How did you get yourself into this state, you poor thing.” Rai smiles down at me. “I’m sure we can work something out. You, relax and close your eyes.”  
  
I’ve missed that commanding voice of his—it makes me quiver in anticipation. I’m nervous, just a little afraid of what he will do to me, but I try to obey. The bed moves under his body weight when he climbs next to me.

“I know it’s been a little while, but comply with my wishes, won’t you.” It’s not a request. This is a command. So I try to relax, his hands resting softly on my chest. I feel a gentle brushing sensation against my hip, and it’s _not_ his hand. It’s something much softer and silkier. It’s his tail. I relax into the touch, and it’s perfect—just the touch my body requires. I sigh with relief. This isn’t painful—this is _pleasure_.

His tail sweeps across my abdomen, then brushes against me a little more firmly before dipping lower, wrapping itself around my dick. I inhale sharply once the soft fur surrounds me, overwhelming me, and I gasp. A galaxy of stars sparkle against my closed eyelids, and I _immediately_ ejaculate all over that gorgeous white fur, just from him wrapping his luscious white tail around me. My body shakes furiously, and I moan with relief. Like before, the sensation feels more like relief than pleasure, which is disappointing.

My relief lasts for all of 30 seconds until my cock is hard again. I mewl a complaint and feel a pulling sensation in my stomach, bending my knees and doubling up on myself for a moment, taking a deep breath to relax my muscles. Pain is still having pleasurable effects on me, which I find terribly disturbing.

“Oh my, Konoe. That was quite impressive. Are you ready for another round so soon? Are you still as sensitive?” I see Rai is smiling. “Keep your eyes closed now, or I will blindfold you.” I quickly close my eyes—not realizing I’d opened them—and feel his lips on mine. I sigh into his mouth. He kisses me deeply, invading me with his tongue. I’ve missed his touch  _so_ much.

My body is quivering with desire and need, and I can’t _believe_ he’s back—he’s here—and I’m _his_. I belong to this beautiful, silver cat, body and soul. I feel an amazing sense of relief. It’s so strange. I grab two handfuls of gorgeous silver hair, feeling the silky strands slip through my fingers, holding tight while he kisses me.

“I—I,” I stammer, as soon as he pulls his mouth away from mine. Where is this shyness coming from?

“What is it?” Rai prompts.

“I—I am yours,” I whisper shyly.

“Yes, you are mine, and only mine.” I feel his tongue along my jaw, licking my throat, possessively nipping my throat and collarbone, and then dipping lower to my torso, my abdomen, making me cry out loudly.

“Ah— _no_ —please—no— _please_ —don’t—it’s too much!” I cry in fear—at least, I _think_ it’s fear. Perhaps it’s anticipation? I’m not sure I can handle this much stimulation.

His mouth and nose pressing against my belly, he murmurs, “You don’t get to decide—because you belong to me. _I_ get to decide. You will _submit_ to me. Show me your throat. Show me— _show me_ your submission, Konoe.” His voice is low and demanding, and it frightens me.

I tip my head as requested, showing him my throat, but the protesting words _still_ want to leak out of my mouth. I bite them back fiercely. 

“Ah—n— _please_ —please—n—st— _please_ ,” I continue pleading, not sure what I’m begging for.

“Much better, little one.” I feel him purring, and he reaches up and bites my throat—hard, but not hard enough to break the skin. Fear washes over me for a moment, and I smell the fresh scent of blood on him once again. Who _is_ this person? Then, he dips his head lower once more, and I am overwhelmed by anticipation when his tongue licks just the tip of my dick.

“Hah—mmm— _please_!“ I’m begging and pleading, not knowing if I’m begging for him to stop or continue.

He holds my hips against the bed with his hands—they’ve raised themselves up, straining against his mouth—“So eager!”—and then he presses his tongue into the slit of my dick. I’m completely overwhelmed by the sensation, and I scream with pleasure.

“Ah— _please_ —ahhhh—hah—ahhh!” I abruptly climax again, not requiring any further stimulation, my vision flashing white before my eyes, my mind going numb and blank—and this time, the pleasure that overtakes me is actually _amazing_ , not only relief.

My legs are left trembling, and my hands are tangled in his hair, and I’m sobbing. I’m shaking deliriously on the bed, my mind blurry, my stomach almost nauseous with pleasure. I recover for about a full minute before my dick raises itself once again. Rai notices it’s stiffening before I do, and he immediately wraps his tongue around it once he sees it standing to attention. I curl my toes and try to keep my hips on the mattress, but my eyes fly open at his unexpected touch.

He’s looking at my face, watching my expression, and I flush completely pink. I’m so _embarrassed_ to be seen like this—indulging so indecently in one climax after the other. But when I look at his face, it looks like he is _tasting_ me— _consuming_ my pleasure, enjoying me, indulging in it, encouraging my trembling, encouraging my indecent lack of restraint. I’m completely at his mercy. With his tongue around me, he stares me down, lapping at me lazily, eating me up, and I can’t help thinking he’s the most erotic being I’ve ever seen—even more beautiful, more hypnotic, more dangerous than any of those magical creatures I encountered on the Lord of Ransen’s estate.

I come quickly when he starts humming with my dick in his throat. He grins, licking off my sensitive cock with his tongue—taking long, indulgent laps—sending violent shivers down my body with each of those strokes, ignoring my desperate pleas for him to stop, begging for mercy. He speaks to me in that husky tone in between laps with his tongue.

“It’s too early”—lick—“to be begging for mercy,”—lick—“little one.”—lick—“Your job”—lick—“is to submit”—lick—“ and to satisfy me.”—lick—“So satisfy”—lick—“me.” The sight of him between my legs makes my cock stand at attention almost immediately, and I complain quietly using soft mewling sounds. I can’t take much more. My entire body is brimming with pleasure, humming with it, my nerves frayed and burning. He brings his hands up to my hips with a growl, holding my tail firmly at the base

I’m exhausted and breathing hard, my eyes half-lidded, and he’s rubbing the base of my tail firmly, and I feel his fingers fondling my entrance. He flips me onto my stomach, my legs folded up underneath me, and a single drawn claw slowly traces a welt on my butt. It stings a little bit, which sends a bolt of confused and pleasing sensations shivering down my spine and into my tail. 

“You were whipped.” His voice, low, husky, dripping with lust, sounds upset. “Who did this to you? Your thighs—your gorgeous skin—here—“ I feel his tongue tracing a welt against my sit spot—and another shiver runs through me, and blood rushes into my groin once more. I groan once again, frustrated.

“Uh—no— _please_ ,” my voice is rising in pitch, whimpering and begging.

“Mmm—you _will_ submit to me, Konoe,” comes the voice behind me. “Do _not_ say no to me. Do not refuse me.” I feel a delightful buzzing vibration, a purring sensation against my ass, right at my entrance. It’s driving me wild! He spreads my legs a little further apart. “Try saying _yes_. Or just simply _beg_ me.”

“Uh—ah— _please—”_ That rough tongue continues tracing a welt, when suddenly, it slips between my cheeks. I jump at the sensation, my toes curling. I nearly scream with pleasure. “Ah! _Please_! Rai! Ah!”

He hums again, and between his humming and low purr, the vibrations feel amazing. I start to shake, and soon, I’m not just hard, but dripping. With my legs still folded underneath my body, he has me trapped in place, holding me tightly.

“Ah— _please_ ,” I continue begging—again, for what?

“Give yourself over to me, little one,” I hear his low voice purring. “Submit your will to mine, and give yourself over to pleasure.”

I can scarcely breathe, and I can’t get enough air in my lungs. I want to kiss him, feel his body against mine, but I’m being held in place. My claws are drawn, my fangs are bared, and my tail bristles.

Suddenly, Rai releases me, yanking my tail firmly—but not so hard it hurts—encouraging me to straighten my legs, pulling me close to his body, aligning my body with his, and I feel his dick at my entrance. I growl loudly, protesting, clawing the sheets.

“ _Submit_ , little one,” he growls in my ear, biting the piercing and tugging it. “ _Relax_.” 

He heaves his body roughly on top of mine—rougher than he’s ever been with me—pulling up my tail firmly—and I yelp at the sensation, but it feels _so_ good. He enters me—just the tip of his cock—and he’s big, but just the right fit. I relax, accepting him, breathing hard. He feels so good!

He reaches around my body, which was squashed beneath him on the mattress, and lifts up his weight slightly, and grabs my cock, giving me a gentle squeeze. I immediately rise to my knees. He enters me the rest of the way and I arch my back, my tail bristling out in delight. 

I feel like I’m going to come just from penetration, but he has his hand wrapped firmly around the base of my cock and says, “ _Wait_. You will _wait_ till I permit you to come, Konoe. Wait.”

My ears flatten against my head, and I’m rather distressed by this turn of events, desperation filling me quickly. I feel the full weight of his body resting against mine, and he keeps a firm hold on my cock.

“Good job, little one—ah—you feel _so_ good,” and he rocks his hips gently, sending ripples of euphoria through my body. 

“Please—ah— _please_ —I can’t—I can’t wait— _please_ ,” I implore, and then I scream with ecstasy as he brushes my prostate—“Please—oh— _please_ —may I— _please_ —I can’t!” I’m begging with all my might, pushing my ass back against his body.

“Come then, Konoe,” Rai mutters, biting my ear, releasing my cock, and I do—the world turns white again before my eyes, wave after wave of pleasure flows through my body as Rai continues stroking that wonderful place inside me—and I collapse to the mattress, exhausted. This _has_ to be the last time, right? I close my eyes lazily.

“ _Turn over_ ,” comes the gruff command, and I’m bitten on my shoulder. I struggle to comply with Rai's demand, and I’m met with that pale blue eye, filled with passion. He bends my legs, draping one knee over his shoulder, and I lose my breath when uses his weight to pound into me from above. He keeps watching me, a heated, animalistic look in his eye.

It’s too much—I don’t want him to see me, I don’t want him to watch me, and I hide my face in my arms, turning it to the side. My ears are red, my face is red—especially when he brushes my prostate once again. I can’t have him watching me in this state of utter depravity!

“No—don’t do that—don’t hide. I want it _all_. Give me everything, Konoe. I want to see _all_ of you.” His voice is low, demanding— _commanding_ —and it surprises me. I can't deny him if he says those words.

However, he takes away my choice when he grabs my hands and pins them overhead. He kisses me deeply, which sends even more pleasure into my hips. I whine—a desperate noise—absolutely desperate—and keen into his mouth.

“Again? What am I going to do with you? You're not finished _yet_?” As he adjusts his angle, my body responds at once. “Will you wait for me this time, Konoe?” That eye looks down at me, and I can barely catch my breath. The hand not holding my hands above my head reaches behind me and gives my tail a tug, then cradles my ass gently, holding me, but he doesn’t even blink as he watches me lose myself to pleasure.

“Ah—ha—ha,” my pants are loud, obscene, wet, and sticky, and he leans down to lick my lips, and he grins.

“So lewd—that such vulgar sounds come from such an innocent mouth,” his husky voice states, filled with lust. “I can hardly _stand_ it. I _adore_ you.” His rough tongue licks my ear, and as soon as it enters my ear—he’s fucking my ear with his tongue—I let him know I’m at my limit.

“I—I—I am—close— _please_ , Rai—if you do that—Rai, _Rai_!” Then, my vision turns to shimmering silver, my world dissolves into pure pleasure.

I’m close to losing consciousness this time—a weightless feeling comes over me, as though I am falling through space—and I’m caught in his arms when his lips cover mine, his tongue moving from my ear to invade my lips, licking my teeth, his fangs biting my tongue—and I feel nauseated with pleasure.

My insides clench up around his cock inside of me, and he stutters over me, hugging my body close to his. He releases his hold of my hands and quickly backs away from me for a moment. My eyes fly open for a moment, and I realize he is watching me—he is actually watching me as he comes. My face truly heats up, and I’m sure my ears are turning purple.

The waves of pleasure flow through my body, relieving me of all tension. This climax has to be the last, I’m sure. I’m utterly exhausted. I let my entire body relax in his arms, and he carefully turns me to the side, licking my face—he’s licking tears from my cheeks. 

I feel him grumbling a little bit when he turns me over in his arms, running his hands down my back and my ass—he is unhappy with the welts on my skin. However, I don’t feel anything but relaxed now. When I feel his claw tracing a welt on my sit spot, however, my dick twitches, just a little, and I moan desperately.

I remember he told me not to say no, so instead, I say, “Please. _Please_.”

“Ah—sorry. We can’t have you getting worked up _again_ ,” he grins into the back of my neck, and he licks my nape, which sends a little shiver through my body. It has the same effect as tracing the welt did, however. And I mewl again, pleading quietly.

“Shh. Sleep now. Rest.” He licks my ears, grooming me carefully, thoroughly, and I try not to think about how those squishy sounds of his tongue compare to the feelings of his tongue on my dick.

Yet I am finally able to drift off to sleep, held snugly in his powerful arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rai's POV--his thoughts and observations on his companion's current state of mind and mental health.

I look down at the small, sleeping kitten in my arms, and I can tell he has suffered trauma. The guilt is overwhelming, weighing heavily on my shoulders and in my chest, squeezing my heart like a vice.

It was evident in the way he clung to me. Even now, while he sleeps, his body is fairly relaxed. Yet if I move, he startles more easily, making small protesting sounds as if he doesn’t want me to leave. The tremors traveling through his small form after he jumps break my heart.

What has _happened_ to him in this short time? I’m anxious for details, but I don’t want to leave him alone, and he needs rest. I was so careful to avoid excess strain and stress, too, when I first took the little guy home with me. I mean, the marking procedure was painful and couldn’t be avoided. But _this_? This could have been avoided. I suppose I thought the Lord an expert on companions for all the companions he owns. I should have known better.  I let my bravado run away with me, and I foolishly trusted him.

Whatever happened to me thinking of this kitten as an asset? I had intended to think of him as an investment—in my psychological health, my mental well-being, and what little emotional fitness I had—and treat him appropriately. I’d planned on treating him well, of course, as a companion ought to be treated—not as a lover, but as a _companion_. Strict, of course, so he’d be sure to follow my rules. I couldn’t have him disobey me, of course, rebel against me, following his own desires.

But that is why I chose this kitten. I clearly remember seeing him at the auction house, asleep in his cage before the auction. I had been told he had figured out he was being drugged through the food and had refused food and water. His punishment had been that incredible caning, which I can see he has since recovered from. He must have had some sort of magical healing when I was away as the marks on his skin and his tail have healed so well, leaving only the fresh welts I saw this afternoon.

I knew when I saw him there that he’d be _perfect_ for what I had in mind—a young kitten, malleable, with just the right amount of spirit. I think he would have suffered too much in another household. Sure, he might have some learning to do in mine, but we’d get to that later. And he seems so eager to please and has always been this way with me, in fact. 

Now, as I am lying here, with this mess of fur in my arms, I realize I’m treating him more gently, more tenderly than I’d ever treated another cat—including any lovers I had in my younger days. What’s happened here? Where has my strict discipline gone?

It must just be the guilt. It can’t be anything other than that. Can it?

That reminds me—wasn’t there something else different about him? What was that I felt in his mouth when we kissed? I don’t want to wake him, but I remember feeling something different, something strange, on his tongue. It makes me nervous, and I’m hoping it _isn’t_ what I think it is. I wonder if I can look while he’s asleep if I open his mouth carefully.

I gently squeeze his cheeks, making sure he has plenty of air around his nose. Cutting off his air supply will definitely wake him. This makes him stick out his tongue just a little bit. Ah—shit. I can’t _resist_ giving him just a _little_ kiss while he looks so innocent and vulnerable, however, so I indulge my desire.

The kitten murmurs softly, protesting the invasion of my tongue in his mouth a little bit—or perhaps he is welcoming me—I can’t really tell and I don’t really care—and then he submits to me, even in his sleep. It’s quite adorable, really. What a good kitty. He's learning his lessons so well he can practice them in his sleep!

There! I felt just it—on the surface of his tongue—it’s a mark like the brand on his leg. _Shit_! It was probably the butler demon who delivered that strange message, I bet. I wonder what he had to promise that demon in exchange for that delivery. I’d better find out or else his life—or mine—may be at risk. I check out the scorch mark on his tongue more carefully. I wonder if the brand included any protection for him. If it did, it was too late it seems, considering the sort of shape he is in now. Or if this is what he _is_  protected, I shiver thinking of what he would have looked like without this protection. What have I subjected this kitten to, exactly?

He was _definitely_ worked over pretty well. His response to me today was like _nothing_ I’ve ever witnessed. He must have really pissed off that devil of pleasure somehow. I wonder if he was part of the entertainment, or perhaps he was caught trying to escape—and just thinking about it fills me with rage. I don't mind having to take care of his needs like that—not at all—but no one gets to whip my companion without my express consent. It looks like I may have to kill another demon. I wonder what that is going to take.

I wrap my arms around my companion once again, holding him securely in my arms. I sigh deeply. I suppose I may also have to kill the Lord of Ransen. I realize _I_ was the one who was tricked, but he was devious in trying to take my companion away from me, and even worse for making him suffer. I don’t see a way out of this situation in which he will be allowed to live. I wonder who is next in line for his job. Before I do anything rash, I’d better find out who will be taking his place, and if it's someone I can work with.

I go back to grooming his ears, which _still_ seem too big for his head. I wonder if he’s still growing into them, or if he will always have these proportions. Either way, he's too cute for his own good. His ears are so soft.

He even purrs in his sleep. It’s quite a comforting sound, I have to admit, and I've missed it over the past few days. I realize it really does help me relax. Although, I’m sure I’ve _never_ purred while I’m asleep. The fact that he does astounds me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rai gets Konoe ready--taking his time and messing around with him a little bit--before taking him downstairs for a full recap of what's been going on while he was away hunting this fabled bounty.

When I next wake, it’s already dusk. I feel the vibrations from my own purring. I’m surrounded safely by powerful arms—pale skin, it looks like—and I feel completely at peace. There’s a comforting, low purring sound resonating against my back that isn’t coming from my own body. I don’t move or indicate that I’m awake, because I’m not sure I _want_ to wake up just yet. I’m still out of it, not quite fully aware yet, trying to remember where I am, although my ears scan the room, and I feel them soundly licked once they start twitching. I startle, jumping in surprise at the touch.

“Are you awake, little one? I didn’t mean to startle you. You jump much more easily now than before I left. You must have been exhausted to have slept away the entire day like that.”

I immediately recognize Rai’s deep voice, and I am filled with relief—to my very inner being. It _wasn’t_ a dream. Then, I remember our most recent interaction—all the excess, that _complete_ overindulgence, all those climaxes, one right after the other—and blood rushes to my ears.

“Oy, oy, how pretty your ears are, even right upon waking! Are you embarrassed or just being shy? Are you already out of the habit of being with me?” His voice is very low and teasing, and he knows _exactly_ why I’m blushing, but still—his voice—it’s so seductive. I feel some of the blood from my face rushing toward my lower half. “You gave me quite a show, little one. I’ve never witnessed anything quite like that. I was more than pleased.”

With his comment, my ears blush _even_ pinker, and I can’t look at him. I make a small protesting sound.

“I’m sorry, little one,” he smiles. “I’ll stop teasing. Let’s get you dressed and head downstairs. I will need an update as to what happened while I was away. Do you think you can tell me, perhaps with Bardo’s help? He mentioned he has some information for me.”

I don’t know how to respond. The _last_ thing I want to do is go through all that again. What’s would even be the point, anyway?

Rai helps dress me, wrapping me into a new yukata, this one lighter weight silk, in shades of silver and blue, a light and airy fabric that moves with me, feeling almost weightless against my skin. I notice Rai is touching me more than necessary when he does it—caressing my arms, chest, and torso while slipping my arms into the sleeves of the robe. At first, I think it might be accidental. So I glance up at his face when I notice what he is doing, and he doesn’t meet my eye, but one side of his mouth quirks up in a hidden half-smile. When he ties the obi, which is a deep red color, he deliberately caresses my ass and legs, which actually makes me cry out in surprise.

“Are you really this unused to being with me?” Rai asks, cupping my face with his hands. “I will have to get you used to me again, little one.” A small pause passes between us, but he doesn’t drop his gaze. I become uncomfortable, and I try to drop my eyes. He tilts my chin up to encourage me to meet his eyes once again. “I had no idea I was leaving you in such danger. You are my precious companion. I consider any harm inflicted upon you as an injury inflicted upon myself. You are that important to me. Do you understand what I am saying to you?” He gazes down intensely at me, and I can’t ignore those beautiful long, pale lashes.

I nod, and he doesn’t let go of my chin.

“How about an audible answer from you, then, companion?”

“I understand,” I reply softly, and then I look down.

He gently pushes against my shoulders, encouraging me to sit back down on the bed. I feel him playing in my hair, tickling my ear. I realize when I hear the clinking sound that he is checking my ear piercing. I also get a warm shiver down my back when I feel him lick it. I hear a small warning first a little warning, first—that click of his tongue—but I don’t realize it in time to flick my ear away.

My shoulder comes up, however, and I do try to escape. His tongue is _not_ just tending the piercing, I can tell because the piercing is on the _outside_ of the thin skin of my ear, not the _inside_ part of my ear that his tongue is currently invading. His hands have come up to hold my head still, and he’s pushed me down against the mattress so he can lick even the _inside_ of my ear thoroughly.

“I’ve missed grooming these funny pink ears of yours,” his low voice whispers.

Funny? I _don’t_ have funny ears! If anything, _his_ ears are the strange ones! They look rounded when they should be pointed like mine. Plus they are too small for his head, unlike mine, which are _just_ the right size.

“My ears aren’t _funny_ ,” I mumble, trying to keep the sighs out of my voice and failing miserably. “If anything, _yours_ —" and then I stop myself. He is my master, after all. I should remember to be respectful.

His face appears before mine.

“What about my ears?” That pale blue eye stares me down. “Were you going to say that _mine_ are the strange-looking ones?”

“Er—well,” I stammer. He takes another moment to lick my ear again—this time, more slowly than before, watching my reaction, which is more like a wave of desire running through my body than a shiver.

“Hmpf,” Rai huffs. “Perhaps from _your_ point of view, I may indeed be the strange one. But _never_ in my life have I met a cat with _pink_ ears.”

Just hearing him _say_ those words makes blood rush into them, and I can feel myself blushing fully, and I have to look away from his face.

“Are you being shy again? I didn’t say I _disliked_ it. I think the color rather suits you.” His voice no longer sounds light and teasing, although his mouth and eye are both still smiling. His usually stoic expression is rather heated.

“Stop—" I protest, rather listlessly.

“Actually, I’d like to check your brand, before we go downstairs. I’m sure you won’t mind. I’ll be quick.” Just before he says the last sentence, his eye flashes up at me with something like mischief, which gives me an uneasy feeling.

“Wait—isn’t Bardo going to tend to my wounds downstairs anyway?” I ask, trying to squirm out of his firm grip.

Not loosening his hold on me for even a second, Rai answers, “Oh, he may, but this is my responsibility. I’ll only be a second."  
  
He pins me on my back on the bed and then presses my leg against my chest. Using his nose, mouth, and chin, he gently moves the silk fabric up my thigh to expose the brand on the back of my leg. His long, silky hair tickles the back of my thigh when it falls softly against me, even slipping indecently between my legs.

My heartbeat thumps loudly in my ears—almost in my mouth, in fact—I’m _sure_ he can hear it. I’m in such discomfort and experiencing an overwhelming shyness because I can remember the last time he positioned me like this. And I think he remembers, too—I _know_ he does, when his gaze meets mine.

That cool pale blue has a definite smoking hot flame behind it, and it makes my heart leap—da-dump—I think my heart may explode from my chest, in fact, and I don’t want him to know that he affects me in this way.

I try to squirm out from underneath him, but I can’t move even an inch. My tail bristles—which is a dead giveaway to the pleasure I’m currently feeling, and I hope he won’t notice it, but I feel a hand rubbing it from its base to the hooked tip—gently, tenderly.

“I just want to take a closer look,” Rai purrs huskily. “You don’t mind, do you.” That was _definitely_ not asking permission. His hand strokes my tail ever so gently again, and I bite the inside of my cheek to keep from crying out. I squeeze my eyes closed because I can’t watch anymore—I’m afraid to watch—I’m afraid I’ll do something embarrassing or indecent. I have to close my mouth to keep the drool from escaping. I can hardly breathe, in fact.

With my eyes closed, I can feel something warm and damp touching the brand on the back of my thigh—ah!—he’s licking me! He was only going to _look_! That is _not_ “looking”! What the hell?

I can’t help my eyes flying open, and I immediately am met with his gaze—powerful and direct, and his pupil is blown wide with passion, which again makes my heart leap—da-dump. A small moan escapes my mouth.

“Rai—what are you—" I try to ask.

“Don’t struggle,” his voice purrs seductively. “I’m merely tending to this brand. No one cared for it while I was away, did they?”

He lets his rough tongue wander over the brand several times—long, agonizingly slow laps of his tongue—each time, my heart nearly beats out of my chest, about to burst. Each time, I lose my breath. Rai never even blinks—he keeps his eye trained on me, gauging my reactions after each torturous stroke.

“Remember what I said earlier? Licking it will help it to heal. So let me do this for you.” His voice is extra breathy and low, and I feel his hot breath against the tender skin of my thigh when he speaks, and I’m at his mercy. And I realize, I _want_ to be here. I’m no longer struggling to get away. I’m mesmerized by him—by his voice, by his looks, by him. I’m hopeless. He has stolen my heart.

After cleaning the brand rather well—possibly excessively—making up for lost time, I suppose—he unfolds my shaking legs.

“You’re trembling,” Rai looks at me tenderly. “Poor kitten. It can’t be helped, I suppose. Let’s go,” he says, and he scoops me up in his arms and carries me downstairs.

I protest, saying, “I can _walk_! I can walk on my _own_!” My heart is still thumping loudly in my ears.

“Oh, I'm sure you can,” his low voice whispers in my ear, “However, _this_ way I can keep you close, keep you right where I want you, and make sure other cats know you _belong_ to me. Surely, you have no complaints? You have no right to complain anyway.” He kisses my ears gently.

I don’t know how to respond, so I try to relax, but I’m riled up from his earlier groping and especially the tending of my brand. Plus now he’s nuzzling my hair, ears, and neck. It’s terribly distracting. When I tilt my head out the way to escape, I only provide another opening for his teasing lips. My skin covered in goosebumps by the time we enter the dining room. 

Bardo is there, waiting for us. He has an unreadable expression on his face at first—confused, perhaps—and then, he smiles.

“Are you awake, finally, kitten?” He asks me. “Feeling rested? It looks like your needs have been met as well—or perhaps they are _still_ being met?” I am surprised by his comment, enough to look at his face to determine whether he is teasing, and I feel my face flushing even more. He grins. “How are your wounds? Shall I treat them? Come, bring him in here.”

Rai carries me into the small room off of the reception area and sets me down on the cot. I am nervous. I’m not sure I want my wounds treated, and my body starts to shake in fear. I grab hold of Rai’s cape desperately.

“You will be all right, little one. Bardo is good at this. Have no fear. And I won’t leave you.” Rai shushes me, as he crouches at the head of the cot, taking both my hands in his, while I’m lying on my stomach.

I see Rai look up at Bardo, and he asks directly, “What have you heard? I’d like to know everything, and we can have my kitten confirm it.”

He called me “his kitten.” I am struck by the words, and a surprisingly warm feeling glows inside my chest. However, will he still feel that way once he hears what’s been done to me? A feeling of dread creeps in, and I start to feel slightly panicked.

The dripping water cloth is pressed against my skin—soothing warm water—my robe must have been lifted, and I feel dreadfully exposed—against my thighs. It stings quite a bit, just from the water, and I flinch.

“Rai, I should give him something. This is going to be painful,” Bardo suggests.

“Yes, but first, I want to know what happened. Let’s make sure we get all the information out of him we can, first.”

“All right.” I hear the wet sound of the cloth plopping back in the bucket, and Bardo leans against the wall. “Well, first, I heard a rumor of a golden cat, painted from head to toe in a sweet-smelling paint. He was petite, lithe, eyes like honey, blonde hair tipped with gold, who made an appearance in the Lord’s ballroom. He was the main attraction that first evening you were gone. I heard he was beaten severely as part of the entertainment—but when he first arrived he was close to his limit, miserable and begging, and in the peak of his heat—and apparently, the paint increased his scent. He wasn’t allowed release, and instead was tormented by the guests, including Ransen’s biggest brothel owner, with a paddle, and he was whipped by Verg as well. Just before the Lord himself fucked him in front of the rest of the guests, the devil of grief removed him from the scene, claiming the kitten had overdosed on aphrodisiacs. The rumor was he spent the night with the devil of grief and the devil of pleasure both.” 

I feel like I’m going to be sick. That’s exactly what happened. I feel myself gagging. Rai’s hand comes down gently on my shoulder—it's meant to soothe me—and I jump.

“So, _that_ —that story—it’s true?” He whispers. “ _All_ of it? What did the devils do to you?”

Tears falling from my eyes, I recount how Kaltz made Verg look like Rai to my eyes, and how soothing it was—yet, by morning, I was in terrible condition. I also mention (briefly) that I had been tortured for hours before the event with Verg’s “toy.” Rai is truly horrified.

“I’m sure you were in terrible shape. I’m so sorry—this was all my fault. You are my precious companion, and I had no idea this would happen. I was told you would be well-cared for, but I didn’t do research other than speaking to other owners of companions that I know well and trust. I should have done more research—I had no idea they were looking for you, and I should have been able to guess. I’ve been doing business with the Lord for years, and I foolishly trusted him to care for you. What happened the next day?”

“When I woke in the morning, the butler attacked me. He is no cat—he is a demon. He said all these terrible things, too, like that you _knew_ about this place, that you _wanted_ me there, you wanted a more compliant companion, that I was going to be replaced, that it was his job to train me. I ended up making a deal with him to get you a message. Did you get my message?” 

“I did, it was vague, but that’s why I sent Bardo to look in on you. It was odd. Is that what the mark is on your tongue is?”

“Oh, er, yeah.” I’m surprised Rai noticed the mark.

“What mark?” Bardo asks, suspicious. “Will you show me?”

I obediently open my mouth and hold out my tongue, still trying not to gag. I feel Rai brushing his finger over it, and Bardo hums knowledgeably.

“That is indeed a seal,” he murmurs.

“What did you promise in return?” Rai asks.

“I belong to him if you die before me,” I answer.

“Hmm. All right.” Rai appears thoughtful. This poses another problem—depending on how much this butler wants his companion, his life is now at risk.

“He said he wouldn’t go after you directly, though,” I add this on quickly. I _know_ I’ve put his life at risk, and I feel terrible about it.

“You can’t trust what demons say, Konoe,” Rai replies.

“I really didn’t have a choice, I’m so sorry! My life was at risk. And he offered to heal me. I was afraid I would _die_. He—he... _raped_ me till I bled, and wouldn’t stop till I said I _liked_ it, and it was horrifying. I didn’t know _what_ to do. I needed _help_.” I’m crying now, sobbing, remembering how terrifying and humiliating it was. I truly feel like I might vomit now, the sobs wracking my body. “I’m so sorry, Rai. I _never_ meant to put your life at risk. I was just so d-desperate!”

“What? _No_ —That isn't what I meant—it’s okay—it’s fine. You did your best with what you had, and you did well to get me a message—and you wouldn’t have even _been_ there if not for me. Oh, my gods—Konoe,” Rai is rubbing my shoulders again, signaling to Bardo to give me something to drink. When I look at Rai’s face, he looks desperate and hopeless.

“He would heal me after each time he assaulted me. However, it didn’t make it any less unpleasant, and he wouldn’t step in during the evening’s entertainment, even though he promised me protection.” I’m still a mess of tears. 

Bardo clears his throat and puts his hand on my shoulder. “Let me continue, little one. The second night, I heard of the appearance of a sex god, petite, more beautiful than any cat anyone had ever laid eyes on, absolutely overflowing with appetite. He could climax again and again. He was led on Verg’s arm, blonde hair with gold tips, his hooked tail was the sign of his prowess. He was fucked at least six times, climaxing each time—and his voice was the voice of an angel from heaven. It was said that even if you weren’t the one doing him, you could have come just from hearing his voice.”

“Six times? You were fucked by six different cats?” Rai is horrified. Is he disgusted with me? I can’t meet his gaze.

I nod miserably, tears falling freshly. “I couldn’t walk when it was over. Verg had shocked me each time, so I was painfully aroused. I was so ashamed, as it was in public and _so_ painful. The butler healed me again afterward, but he actually left me alone for once, after having me groom his ears and tail.” I become quiet for a moment.

“What about yesterday? What happened?” Rai’s voice has gone very quiet. He must be disgusted with me, I figure. I just _know_ it, and self-loathing has taken over in droves.

“Verg found out that I was planning to escape with Bardo. Demons can read thoughts which are laced with emotions, and I was so happy and mistakenly didn’t rein in my emotions when he passed by my door. I was discovered. He whipped me—my thighs and my ass—and shocked me repeatedly—when I wouldn’t tell him what we had planned. His shocks hurt physically and also, um, increase...” I don’t want to finish, so I look down instead.

“What? Just say it,” Rai encourages me.

“His shocks encourage sexual arousal,” I say, blushing furiously.

“Ah,” Bardo says. “That explains a _lot_.”

“What?” I ask although I’m afraid of what’s coming.

“Well, the walls are kind of thin, and you were pretty loud this morning,” Bardo has a grin on his face.

“Oh, my gods!” I bury my head in my arms, unable to take anymore embarrassment. I’m so ashamed. “I’m so sorry!”

“Don’t be! And I too would describe your voice as _heavenly_. It’s good for us old guys to hear that kind of thing every now and then!” Bardo says with a chuckle.

Rai strokes my ears. He leans down and whispers, “You do have an _amazing_ voice. It’s enchanting—and don’t ever let anyone tell you otherwise.”

His soft words sure don’t _sound_ like someone who is appalled by me.

“You _aren’t_ disgusted?” I ask, my voice full of awe.

“What? How could you even _think_ something like that?” Rai sounds shocked.

“Well, because—well, after the second night, when I was raped by all those different cats, I don’t even remember who they were—I never saw their faces—I thought you’d never want to touch me again. I thought the thought of touching me would be distasteful to you.” Tears drip from my eyes when the words fall from my lips.

“You really do not understand me at all,” Rai says. He crouches before me, taking both my hands in his and meeting my gaze firmly. “Look at me. No—Konoe, do _not_ look away. Listen to what I have to say. You are _my_ precious companion. There is _nothing_ you could do that would make me think less of you.”

He kisses my nose gently. “Konoe, in this case, too, you realize, you did not have a choice. You were forced. You were raped. You were taken advantage of. _None_ of this was your doing. None of this was your fault.”

He kisses each of my eyelids in turn, very softly. “I am so sorry you suffered so much. That suffering could have been avoided, and _that_ is all my fault. I know you may find it difficult, but I want you to trust me. I have what is best for you at heart—I want to keep you safe. I no longer care about the rules from here on out. You will be staying with _me_ from now on. I realize I have to rebuild your trust. And I have some avenging to do.” 

His soft full lips kiss my fingers, and to my surprise, he pops them in his mouth.

“Bardo,” his loud voice startles me, and I jump. Rai glances at me, with a sad, gentle look in his eye when I startle. “I’m sorry,” he whispers to me, brushing my ears gently. “Let’s give him that potion now, and see if we can’t get to healing some of these wounds now.”

“Yes, sir!” Bardo snaps to attention in an exaggerated manner and hands a dark brown bottle to Rai.

“How much?” Rai asks.

“Well, he’s a little guy, so maybe 2/3 of the regular dose?” Bardo suggests.

“Are you guessing?” Rai asks, a little irritated.

“Well, I don’t have much experience with cats of Karou.” Is my size really that strange?

Rai helps me sit up a bit. “Drink this. All of it. Just swallow it down in a single gulp.”

I dip my tongue into it, and it’s alcoholic and minty. But it isn’t terrible. When I take a swallow, however, the alcohol burns my tongue and throat, and I choke.

“Oy, oy, just swallow it. Try not to taste it too much!” Rai smiles a little.

In a few minutes, the room starts to swim hazily, and I drift off into a restless sleep. That will make cleaning my wounds much easier, I suppose. I haven’t really slept well since Rai has been away, either. I hold tightly to his hand, clutching it to my chest while I sleep, feeling his other hand gently stroking my ears.

Bardo and Rai are talking Ransen politics—about who is lined up to be the next mayor Ransen, for example—when I finally drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoosh! That was Part III! I have to figure out a little bit about what to do about Part IV, if I want to continue this series or not, or start something new. :)


End file.
